Titan Aura
by Pete the Rock
Summary: Ash and Pikachu find themselves in Jump City and training with the Teen Titans.
1. CinderBlocked

Disclaimer: No ownership to Nintendo and Game Freak's Pokémon or DC Comics' Teen Titans.

* * *

 _ **Titan Aura**_

 _Chapter 1: CinderBlocked_

* * *

Nighttime. An illuminated city enjoyed the simple time, coming home from work after a hard day in their businesses. Things seemed normal for a night like this, almost picturesque. That peaceful night shattered. Choruses of screams echoed from a crowd in panic. Charging was a giant rock statue looking, and moving, like humanly possible. "Cinderblock!" one fearing citizen shouted. The heavy behemoth of squared stones stomped down the city, turning vehicles over with ease. Each interection forced it to stop and scan the signs depicting street names. Choosing a street, it traversed the road, leaving craters in the street. An armored truck entered down the road, blocking Cinderblock's avenue of travel. A heavily armed squad exited the back of the truck and faced the rock-beast.

"Operation: Chisel!" the member in front ordered. "Let's chip Cinderblock down to size." Using laser rifles, the squad unleashed a storm of blasts at Cinderblock, covering itself with its massive arms. It fought through the torrent and charged at the squad and their truck.

"Incoming!" another yelled, panicked. The squad cleared from Cinderblock's path, not willing to take a hit from the stone creature. It smashed and tore the armored truck like battering ram. Seeing the aftermath and watching Cinderblock continue, the leader smashed his rifle out of frustration.

"Piece of junk! I told the techs to increase the output!" One more squad member tried to ease the leader's outburst.

"They said they couldn't after running tests!" he reported. "It was too unstable at increased power!" Helplessly, they watched Cinderblock get farther and farther from sight. Cinderblock resumed its rampage a little while longer, the cement face lurking around every back alley around.

"Slade put you through this again, Cinderblock?" voiced a young man. Cinderblock turned to find a young raven-haired teenage boy in a red spandex shirt and green pants. He wore an eye mask and cape while also wielding a collapsible staff. Cinderblock growled at the sight of the youngster. It did nothing to the teen. Out of a back alley was a midnight blue cloak. Pale legs protruded from beneath the cloak

"I suppose that's one way to travel," a young woman murmured. She pulled the hood to reveal a pale teenage, dark purple-haired girl with a gem embedded on her forehead. "Of course, it's the blockhead." Three more entered the scene, one by silver car. Emerging from the driver's door was a bald black young man with half his head being robotic with a red eye. He also had a cybernetic body from neck to toe. There was a green-haired, green-skinned boy in a purple and black jumpsuit. He emerged from the passenger's seat. The last was a tangerine-skinned redhead wearing a purple midriff, miniskirt and boots flying above the other two.

"You will go no further!" she proposed. Cinderblock roared back, taking no words for grant.

"Titans, go!" shouted the teen in red and green. The redhead flew in, raining green energy spheres onto the concrete creature. It covered up to brace damage.

"Beast Boy, your chance!" The green-skinned boy nodded before morphing into a rhino and charging the hostile. Hearing the hooves closing, Cinderblock turned to find Beast Boy closing the gap. It jumped backwards before swinging around, a fist enclosed.

"Uh oh!" he gulped. BAM! Cinderblock crushed a punch to Beast Boy's snout, flooring the rhino before morphing back to himself. The redhead descended to block Beast Boy from more damage.

"Try this on for size!" She shot green laser beams from her eyes, blasting Cinderblock back. This gave the masked one a chance as he pulled discs from a yellow utility belt. Flinging, the discs stuck to the creature's back which exploded. Rattled but undeterred, Cinderblock turned to the masked teen. He had more discs in his hand which the creature reached for. "Robin!" Cinderblock came close to snagging Robin but he proved evasive, lobbing the discs to the underarm. They exploded as well but there appeared to be no damage to the blasts.

"Nothing?!" he gasped. Cinderblock adjusted the aim to take Robin down. The redhead flew in to catch the masked teen before Cinderblock's crush. "Good timing, Starfire!" The hooded figure waved her arms upward as mysterious forces lifted her cloak, revealing a dark blue leotard. Glowing shadows enveloped and pulled on Cinderblock's arms. Quickly, she began losing strength.

"Guys, I can't hold him for long!" she warned.

"We're coming, Raven!" shouted Beast Boy before he transformed into a cheetah. He sprinted to Raven's side as Cinderblock broke the shadow hold with sheer strength. Robin glanced to the black teen who appeared to have a plan.

"Let's hit Rocky with the Sonic Boom combo," he suggested. Robin nodded, hoping that would work.

"You got the sonic, Cyborg," he identified as he attached two more discs to each end of his staff. "I got the boom!" Robin lead the attack by leaping to the air. Cinderblock turned to find Robin and tried to intercept, but again did Robin's speed throw the golem off kilter. Robin swung the staff with one end making contact to Cinderblock's torso. The explosion staggered the giant slab of walking rock. Robin wasted virtually no time by flicking the other disc from the staff toward its face as Cyborg dove at the enemy.

"Here's dynamite in your eyes!" One of Cyborg's arms became a cannon which shot a blue blast of energy at Cinderblock's face. KABOOM! The concussive blast covered Cinderblock in smoke while everyone felt the ripple of the force as Cyborg and Robin reached the others now gathered. To Cyborg, the attacks scored directly at their adversary. "Booya!" Premature celebration as the smoke cleared and Cinderblock looked untouched. The group looked on in dismay.

"Do you want to take the 'Booya!' back?" asked Starfire. Robin cringed at the still standing enemy.

"We're hitting it with everything we have!" he growled. "How's it still on its feet?"

"Not everything yet," Beast Boy grunted before racing at Cinderblock while morphing into a gorilla. Both Beast Boy and Cinderblock clasped arms. Cinderblock gave one yank to lift Beast Boy to the air.

"Beast Boy!" That's when Cyborg saw an opening and turned to the redhead.

"Double Shot, Star!" he called down. "Now!" Cyborg aimed her cannon and Starfire gazed down Cinderblock. The brawling statue chucked Beast Boy at the group, knocking all but Raven down as she flew to the air. Beast Boy reverted back to human form, somewhat while Raven returned to the street.

"Okay..." he ached. "Now, we've tried everything." Cinderblock let out a ferocious roar as it stared down Raven, supposedly the last line of defense.

"Azarath..." she muttered. "Metreon… Zinthos!" She flung her arms down after raising them for her chant. A veil of black enveloped Cinderblock and began to compact it. Raven's attempt to stop it failed as Cinderblock overpowered the veil and broke free by tearing it apart. She gulped at the strength from the behemoth.

"Raven, get out of there!" Raven wanted to move like Beast Boy wanted. Cinderblock started its charge at the pale teenager. Within feet, Cinderblock began to fall, a roar of pain as it lost footing. The statue collapsed, crashing on the asphalt. The Titans weren't sure what happened as they viewed Cinderblock motionless.

"I believe a 'Booya!' is in reorder?" mistaken Starfire. Cyborg disagreed to the timing.

"Star, only when I deal the last blow," he corrected. Robin dug into another pouch and threw what seemed to be another disc but this one unveiled chains that wrapped around Cinderblock before releasing a white substance that covered its body.

"That should keep Cinderblock still," he assured. "Speaking of still… Did we weaken Cinderblock enough?" Raven and Beast Boy looked baffled to the outcome.

"I don't know," Beast Boy shrugged. "I mean… We have no idea what blockhead was after." Raven had a guess on her mind.

"Didn't you ask if Slade sent Cinderblock?" she recalled as Starfire glanced away from the downed enemy. Something caught her eye that caused her to float away from the rest.

"I did," Robin recalled. "I'm thinking it may be after Plasmus like before… and considering the path it took, I wouldn't be surprised if that's the case. We're a few blocks away from where Plasmus is held." That's when they found Starfire holding a red baseball cap a few feet from Cinderblock. The front of the cap was black with a small green circle with a bigger semicircle acting as a dome.

"Hey, Star!" called Cyborg. "What did you find?" Cyborg and Robin came to Starfire with the cap.

"Did Cinderblock take a little boy's hat on his rampage?" she questioned. Beast Boy and Raven also came by to view the item.

"I hope not," Robin muttered. Another armored truck arrived with more heavily armed security applying hi-tech restraints after removing the substance.

"Thanks again, Titans!" one member praised. Beast Boy excused the security before turning to see Robin with the cap.

"I haven't seen a cap design like this anywhere." That's when Starfire looked to find something blue and yellow several feet away. She flew to check what lied down. There was a raven-haired boy in a blue sleeveless hooded jacket over what seemed like a black t-shirt and jeans. By him was a large yellow mouse with large ears and a zigzag tail like a lightning bolt. It also had a pair of brown streaks on its back. Both laid strewn on the street unconscious.

"Are you okay?" she asked. The boy didn't respond. She began to fear that he died but felt air emitting from his mouth, his breathing shallow like he had the wind knocked out as much as him. 'He's alive. Thank goodness.' Seeing the mouse, Starfire believed it was alive as well and picked him up as the rest came over.

"Who's this?" wondered Raven.

"No clue. I just found them scattered from where Cinderblock was stopped." The mouse suddenly felt itself in someone's arms and began awakening.

("We stop falling yet?") it squeaked as it started to open its eyes. Starfire heard the creature she cradled and looked to find it coming around.

"Are you… okay?" she asked. Ears perking, the mouse looked up to find Starfire.

("I am but what about Ash? And who are you?") To Starfire, all she heard were a series of "Pika," "Pika Pi" and a "Pikachu." Despite not being able to understand the mouse, she grew giddy.

"You are just so adorable!" She hugged the mouse with a bear hug, holding the critter with a crushing squeeze, irritating it.

("Hurting…! Can't breathe!")

"You and Silkie can be bestest of friends!" Beast Boy noticed the mouse's struggle.

"Starfire, take it easy!" he warned. "You don't want to kill that weird mouse!" Starfire paid more attention to the mouse than her green-faced friend. She wiggled her body playfully as the mouse began to panic from lack of air.

"Starfire can make sure you're taken care of, whatever you are!" Having endured enough, the mouse let out a blast of electricity, shocking the tangerine-skinned girl. The shock stopped Starfire's tight squeeze on the mouse, though she didn't release it. She felt the electricity stop any movement but her mouth. "Mice… don't… have..." The mouse jumped down to check on the boy as Robin and Raven came to the mouse's side. Robin made a conclusion as to understanding the relationship.

"This boy must be your owner, right?" he guessed.

("He's my trainer and friend!") it squeaked in concern. ("I can't leave Ash alone!") While not understanding the rodent, Robin realized the boy needed help.

"He does need medical assistance," Cyborg noted. "I'll call for an ambulance to-"

"No, Cyborg," Robin denied. "Let's bring him to the Tower. No doctor will see that mouse as normal." Starfire shook off the electricity and listened.

"Agreed," she acknowledged the idea. "I'll take the mouse there. Raven, think you can keep the boy comfortable?" Raven irked to Starfire's request.

"You want me to be in Cyborg's car and in the back seat with his head on my lap?" she gawked.

"We don't know what injuries he has," Robin pointed out. "Besides, it would be best if he remains hidden due to the mouse." Cyborg lifted a lid on his arm and hit a few buttons. The car rolled to the group before it opened doors. Raven entered before Robin and Cyborg loaded the boy inside, resting his head on her lap. Cyborg got behind the wheel. He drove away from the scene. Beast Boy transformed into a flying squirrel and tailed Cyborg's car as Robin got a red motorcycle, much to the mouse's astonishment.

"Don't worry," Starfire reassured. "My friends will make sure he's okay." The mouse wanted to believe her. She began to fly toward a T-shaped structure overlooking the city on a rocky island. The mouse only wondered how these people would help the boy it called Ash.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Pocketed Discoveries

_Chapter 2: Pocketed Discoveries_

* * *

The giant structure stood on an island overlooking the city as a giant "T" was where the Titans took the unknown boy and strange mouse that emitted electricity. In one room, Robin looked over the injured raven-haired boy who was put on a bed in front of a monitor which scanned his body, heart rate and brain functions. His sweat-tee had been removed and now wore a black t-shirt with a yellow stripe across his chest. A skeletal image showed some spots around the back, perhaps problematic. While it didn't appear the boy had any significant damage, Robin still wondered how he and the mouse got to the city, wondering if they were the ones who fell on Cinderblock. "Where did you come from?" he asked. Just then, Starfire entered with the mouse in her arms.

"How is the boy?" she asked. Robin pressed a button. A small window emerged on the screen near Robin.

"Aside from a slight concussion, fatigue, bone bruises and having the wind knocked out of him, he'll be okay." The mouse squeaked, worried about his friend that he called "Ash." Starfire petted the mouse, assuring it of Robin's capability.

"Robin is sure he'll recover." Robin also noted the mouse's concern.

"Right now, he just needs rest. We should learn from Cyborg about you two soon." The mouse seemed interested in learning about who everyone was. "At least you're not crushing him like back on the street after Cinderblock fell."

"Yes, well… I do not want to be electrocuted again. It must be a defensive trigger with predators." The mouse nodded, understanding Starfire's glee when she hugged him. That's when Raven entered the room.

"Cyborg found something fascinating while looking through the boy's person," she reported. To Robin, her message meant learning more of the boy and mouse.

"Gotcha," he acknowledged. "Let's go see him for this information." He and Starfire begin to leave before noting Raven's lack of movement. "You coming?" Raven looked to the boy.

"Someone needs to be around when he wakes up." Robin believed the boy would be awaken at any moment.

"Good point. We'll pass the information to you once we get it." He and Starfire left, Raven now turning to the boy. She palmed his head.

"I can't do anything about that fatigue but perhaps that concussion can be dealt with." She closed her eyes, concentrating. "Azarath..." A black veil covered her hand before beginning to coat the boy's head. "Metreon..." Suddenly, a blue veil began to shine, meeting with the black veil. "Zin- AH!" A pulse pushed the veil off before striking Raven and sending her a few feet back. Quickly, she clasped the wrist, concerned of any injury to her hand. "What in the world!" The boy didn't move at all and the veil vanished as soon as it appeared. "What was that energy just now?" Raven now found herself with added questions. "Who… or what are you?" Robin and Starfire entered another room which the boy's backpack laid on the table with scores of other items like different colored spray bottles, small red/white balls and a handbook. Cyborg held a red hand-held device while Beast Boy saw the group enter.

"What's the word, Cyborg?" asked Robin.

"I've uncovered a lot from our fallen boy," Cyborg reported. "I was about to start looking into this before you got here." Starfire and Beast Boy cataloged the items strewn.

"So, what's all this?" he questioned. "Different spray bottles, a satchel of pellets… balls?" The mouse leaped from Starfire to the table which it squeaked to see the ball Beast Boy picked up. "What is it?" To Starfire, the mouse knew about the balls.

"I do not understand its language but I wager it saying that the balls are vital to the boy," she guessed. Beast Boy wasn't too sure about handing the ball back to the mouse.

"You sure?" Starfire's nod forced Beast Boy to hand the ball back. Demonstrating, the mouse pressed a button on the ball which made the ball bigger. The Titans could only wonder what was inside the ball. That's when it opened. From a ball of light was a sky blue baby elephant with orange plates on its trunk and ears. The baby elephant looked up at the Titans, flabbergasted to see an elephant stored in a ball.

"First, a yellow mouse that emits electricity and now a baby elephant?" wondered Robin.

"I can only wonder what's next," Cyborg gulped. The elephant asked the mouse about something only the rodent understood and replied with squeaks.

"Even if I did take form of either one, I wouldn't understand what they're saying," Beast Boy admitted. Looking at the contents again, Robin picked the handbook from the table and read the cover.

"This is a guidebook for Poke-" he tried to read. "Poke-" He chose to ask Cyborg about the title. "I bet you have it figured out."

"Sorry, Robin," he apologized. "Let me plug this in so that I can upload any data it has." With some adjustments, Cyborg plugged the device. Once inserted, an image of the boy with brown eyes emerged on the monitor. The mouse and the elephant realized it was their owner. Information emerged aside his photo.

"Ash Ketchum..."

"So the boy injured is Ash," Beast Boy concluded. That's when Cyborg found something on the device.

"What's this?" he wondered as he hit the button.

"Hello, I am Dexter," it computed with a male voice. "I am the encyclopedia for Pokémon Trainer Ash Ketchum. I provide information on over 400 Pokémon. Should I be lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced." Clued in, the Titans had a feeling of who they brought to the tower.

"A trainer..." Robin repeated. Starfire turned to the animals, details starting to bloom.

"So you two are Pokémon," she cooed. "It sounds real cute." The mouse blushed while the elephant tooted from its snout. "Cyborg, is there a way to help name these two?" Cyborg dug further and found something.

"I think I found the jackpot," he noticed. A new window opened up to find "LINEUP." It had the two animals but four more appeared around. One was a green gecko with leaves protruding from its arms and a vine as its hair. One was a giant blue bear. One was a red crawfish and one more was a large black swallow. More, names appeared underneath.

"He's got six Pokémon?" gawked Beast Boy. They found the names of the mouse and elephant.

"The mouse is named Pikachu and the elephant's Phanpy," Robin read off. Starfire petted Phanpy to its amusement.

"This is the first time I've petted an elephant," she admitted. Phanpy cooed in delight. "Still, over 400 of these Pokémon…" The boys could only wonder if that's the amount of creatures on hand.

"That's what Dexter said," Cyborg recalled. "Though, I'd hate to think if these Pokémon actually invaded the city." To Robin, the thought was doubtful.

"Maybe if they were bigger..." he pondered. That's when Starfire had an idea.

"I may be able to communicate with Pikachu," she suggested. Pikachu blinked, unsure what Starfire had in mind. Robin realized the ploy, not willing to let the tangerine-skinned girl go through.

"I'd suggest not, Starfire. Remember when you kissed me after I freed you from those shackles?" Starfire nodded. "I may not be too sure about what could occur if you give Pikachu some lip. You could lose what language you have from your home world or you could lose the human tongue you got from me." Pikachu gulped at the information before stepping away from Starfire. It squeaked in fear of what the alien would do to it or Phanpy.

"How could you think of something like that, Robin?" To Beast Boy, Robin explained an outcome.

"Cool down, Starfire," he tried to ease. "It's just one possibility. Of course, you could end up changing into Pikachu." Starfire gulped to Beast Boy's guess. Her vision had her morph into Pikachu while still having the green eyes. Pikachu looked over, eyes replaced with hearts. Starfire shuttered to the thought. Pikachu thought Beast Boy's guess was excessive. It leaped in the air with its tail glowing white. It swung the tail and clobbered Beast Boy in the head, slamming him to the floor and knocked out.

("That was stupid,") Pikachu snarled. The Titans realized Pikachu didn't appreciate that suggestion.

"That… hurt..." Starfire reached Pikachu again, petting it to relax the Pokémon.

"I'm sure Beast Boy didn't mean it," she tried to console. "Though I will admit that his joke was in bad taste, if it _was_ a joke." Robin believed Pikachu was in no mood for laughs with Ash still asleep.

"He's still worried about his owner," he surveyed. "I would say that he should be awaken by now but with the medical report, I'm not too sure." Learning about the news worried Phanpy.

"Do not worry, little Phanpy. I have another friend watching over him." Phanpy felt some relief. "I will go inform Raven about the discovery." Watching, Pikachu wondered how Ash would react to meeting Starfire. She arrived in the same room with Raven and the now-identified Ash. Raven turned to see the other girl entering.

"Hey!" she greeted. Starfire reached bedside and observed Ash once more.

"Has Ash awaken from his arrival?" Raven blinked to the name.

"Is that his name?"

"Yes. He is Ash Ketchum. His Pikachu and Phanpy are waiting to make sure that he is okay." Somewhat cleared, Raven looked back to Ash.

"Well, his breathing's normal. Perhaps, we'll know more of him when he awakens and how he arrived… if that concussion didn't take his memory." That's when she recalled something recently. "However, I don't think we're meeting some ordinary kid."

"What do you mean?"

"When I tried to mend his injury with my Azarath, some sort of energy repelled it. I'm not sure if it's an inner power or some sort of self-defense mechanism in his body. Heck, I'm starting to worry that his power is greater than mine, even on full anger." Starfire looked to Ash, Raven's findings raising a concern.

"May I have a try?" Knowing the energy able to knock her back, Raven cautioned Starfire about an attempt.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. That energy is dormant but if my Azarath has that reaction, your Tamaranean powers might be fought back." All the noise triggered Ash's body to move. A groan alerted the two. They turned to find Ash opening his eyes. As he started to gain consciousness, he felt a sharp pain to the back of his head.

"Man..." he winced. "Now I know what Squirtle's Skull Bash attack feels like." Raven and Starfire blinked to Ash's first words.

"Take it easy," Raven warned before trying to steady Ash. By her, she snagged a glass full of water. "Here… This should help."

"Yeah, thanks." He guzzled the water in one gulp. The cold water cooled Ash down.

"You have some minor injuries, including a slight concussion." Hearing, Ash slowly nodded.

"That's why my head hurts?" That's when he looked to find Raven bedside.

"It's a little more complicated than that." Seeing the pale girl, Ash felt more confused.

"How… _slight_ is my concussion? And who are you?" Raven realized his confusion and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Everything will be answered in time, Ash. Right now, all I ask you to do is relax." Ash felt helpless to tag with his pain.

"Okay… I will." Before he could lie his head down.

"You are the utmost adorable!" cheered Starfire as he clutched his injured head and pulled it to her chest. Head within the bosoms, she twisted herself in delight while flailing Ash around, hurting him more. "Starfire will make sure Pikachu and your Pokémon are well taken care of!" Raven saw Ash struggling to free himself.

"That's enough, Starfire!" she snapped. Starfire stopped before Raven pried Ash from her. Ash took deep breaths after the Tamaranean released him. "That was a bit much. He's still hurt." Starfire felt terrible for her affection.

"I am sorry." Despite the flailing, Ash did catch wind of his Pokémon.

"So, Pikachu's okay?" he asked. Starfire nodded, confirming Ash's guess. "That's good." Raven aided Ash's head back onto the bed.

"Take some time to rest up before you and Pikachu come back together," she suggested.

"Sure thing..." Back on his back, Ash quickly fell asleep. Starfire petted Ash's hair, still apologetic to her behavior after learning of Ash's pain.

"I think he'll be okay here for the night," she pointed out. "Want to see his Pokémon?" Raven looked to Ash before nodding.

"They're nice, right?" she questioned. Starfire fluffed a nod before leaving Ash alone. His injuries seemed serious but the Titans will help him back on his feet.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Titanic Welcome

_Chapter 3: Titanic Welcome_

* * *

The morning risen over the city after a hectic night. The sun beamed in the infirmary room where Ash slept after suffering injuries. He began to wake, pain from the concussion lingering. "Man..." he winced. "Slight concussion, my foot." Gingerly, Ash stood up and walked to the window. He found a large city from high above. "Where… am I? It can't be the next city." As he began to wonder how he wound up in the bed, he began remembering Raven's face and his head in Starfire's chest. "At least those two were more caring to me than Misty or May… though having my head in a girl's chest..." Before long, a knock on the door.

"Have you awakened, Ash?!" asked Starfire. Ash looked to the door hoping to get insight.

"Yeah..." Starfire opened the door where Pikachu and Phanpy galloped to reach Ash's side, his delight shown. "Pikachu! Phanpy!" The two Pokémon shared their reunion with Ash. "Thanks for keeping an eye on these two."

"You're very welcome. How is your concussion?"

"I'll have it for a while. Just not as painful from last night." Starfire sensed his good mood.

"That is… good to hear." Though he met two of the Titans, he only heard one name.

"By the way, are you Star… Fire? Not sure if it's you or that pale one who shouted a name." Starfire's cheeks blushed a little.

"Yes, well… Raven stopped me from giving you the hug. I am Koriand'r, a princess from Tamaran. However, my friends call me Starfire." Hearing the two names, Ash understood the reason for the second name.

"Easier to say, I bet." Seeing only two of his Pokémon, Ash wondered about the other four. "Did you only let Phanpy out or are the other Pokémon out of their Pokéballs?"

"No, Pikachu only released Phanpy. The others are still in their cases." Ash nodded, accepting the news. "They did meet the rest of us Titans." That's when Ash stopped himself hearing the name.

"Titans? Like… below gods?"

"No, not of a thing like that! The five of us are a team of superheroes. We call ourselves the Teen Titans with Robin as our leader." Pikachu squeaked to the word.

"Well, I hope everyone's awake. I'd like to meet them." Starfire reached around and palmed Ash's back.

"They are. They have been concerned about your condition. Come!" Escorted out, Ash felt anxious to seeing the people who treated him and watched his Pokémon. They soon entered a living room where the other Titans lounged around. Raven drank tea while reading a book, Robin cooked breakfast and Cyborg and Beast Boy played a fighting video game on a huge flat-screen.

"Oh no!" shouted Cyborg. "You ain't doing me like that!" That's when Cyborg, controlling a muscular black boxer in a blue muscle suit, commanded a few button sequences to close in on Beast Boy's player, a blond girl in a green leotard, red beret and boots.

"Bad move!" sneered Beast Boy as he used a command of buttons to slip pass the boxer before jumping up and coming down with a diving dropkick. A "KO" popped up on the contact as the boxer fell from the kick. Cyborg yelped as he dropped the controller.

"Come on!" Beast Boy pumped his fist in victory. Pikachu came to see the game play. Beast Boy saw the Pokémon and assumed his trainer's condition.

"He's up?" Pikachu's squeak told Beast Boy and Cyborg to stop playing.

"Well, I'll need to calculate a better fighter to take you down after we see the boy who stopped the blockhead." Raven saw Ash and poured tea.

"Good morning, Ash," she greeted. "Here… Warm herbal tea." Ash accepted the cup.

"Thanks, uh… Raven, right?" he guessed.

"So, Starfire told you who stayed bedside after we cleared you from the city."

"Kinda..." Robin put his cooking utensils to meet the trainer.

"So, you're Ash," he welcomed with a hand out. "Good to see you standing after what happened last night. I lead this team." Ash recalled Starfire bringing Robin's position up as Cyborg and Beast Boy came to meet the young trainer.

"That makes you Robin, right?" he believed as he shook Robin's hand. "Thanks for watching Pikachu and Phanpy for me."

"Hey, no problem. Anyway, you've already met Raven and Starfire from last night. Now you can meet with the rest of the team." Ash turned and nearly lost his composure at viewing Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Yo!" greeted Cyborg. "Nice to meet you. I'm Cyborg." Ash seemed a little hesitant to shake the robotic hand Cyborg offered.

"It's… uh, nice to meet you," he stuttered. "Are you really a robot or… what happened to you?" Finally, both hands shook.

"An accident destroyed most of my body. It's permanent." Pikachu felt terrible for Cyborg's past, now that he's in this suit for the rest of his life.

"Sorry to hear that." Now Beast Boy came forward to introduce himself.

"And I'm Beast Boy," he greeted with his hand out. "As long as Pikachu stops whacking me in the head, we should be fine." Ash became curious to Beast Boy like his name.

"Why do they call you Beast Boy?" The green-skinned sneered, ready to demonstrate.

"I'm glad you asked." He flipped backwards before morphing into a Bengal tiger. Ash and Pikachu jumped at Beast Boy's new look. He flipped again and morphed, this time to a dog. Ash and Pikachu weren't as fearful about this appearance.

"That's so cool!" Beast Boy reverted back to himself.

"You think? I've got plenty more forms. I could be as big as a stadium to as small as a piece of Pikachu's fur." Pikachu irked before combing his fur to make sure it wasn't affected.

"And I thought I was versatile with my Pokémon. I want to call you the Beast instead of just Beast Boy."

"I know but there's a comic book company who already has a patent on the name. So, I'm stuck as Beast Boy." Ash understood his dilemma.

"So is this it or are there more?"

"Well, a little of both," Robin answered. "There are more Teen Titans over the world. Primarily, we're Teen Titan West." To Ash, Teen Titans were everywhere.

"I see. Quite a network you have in keeping peace in the world."

"Indeed. Now, we're wondering how you came here from your world."

"And saved our lives that I would call a great friend," Starfire added. Ash blinked at the redhead's point. Even Pikachu had no idea about their crisis.

"Hold on… I… saved you?" To Raven, however he stopped Cinderblock gave him the concussion.

"Not much of a surprise since you got pretty banged up on arrival," she briefed. Ash sat down as he tried to recollect the moments before finding himself in the tower.

"I guess it started as Brock, May, Max and I traveled in my home region in Kanto. I'm trying the Battle Frontier which I'm attempting to win seven Frontier seals while May's doing Pokémon Contests. Funny enough, she's the start of how I ended up here. She heard of a contest's entry deadline and told us that we had to move."

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

" _Come on, guys!" shouted a brunette girl in red. Ash followed her with a raven-haired boy in green wearing glasses and a tanned spiky-brunette young man in brown followed behind. They began moving through a mountainside pass with a thick patch of fog covering the path._

" _May, not so fast!" the raven-haired boy complained. As the boys tried to keep pace with May, they traversed deeper into denser fog._

" _May, there are more contests besides this one in the next city!" reminded Ash._

" _I know, but the sooner I get there, the sooner I get to the Grand Festival!" replied May. She was the first to reach a suspension bridge connecting roads through the mountains. The tanned young man saw the bridge, realizing it wasn't anchored enough, despite both ends tied down._

" _The bridge is unstable!" he yelled. "Get off now!" May made it halfway to the other side. Suddenly, gusts of winds blew through the underbelly of the bridge. It forced Ash, closer to the boys, and May to stop and grasp the bridge's ropes. Holding with one arm, Ash clasped Pikachu in his other._

" _Brock, they need to get to safety!" the young boy yelled out._

" _I know, Max! Ash can get back but May so far ahead..." Rather than take the warning, Ash muscled himself to his feet before making his cautious way to May._

" _Don't move, May!" he advised. May clutched onto the ropes to prevent the high winds from taking her off. That's when disaster occurred. Ash was within May's reach that when he grabbed the rope holding the bridge together, he stumbled forward. When he recovered, he looked at the rope he held… not attached to the longer rope as an anchor. Winds blew stronger as he dropped the loose rope before trying to grab the longer. The winds blew him through the opening by the shoddy tie job and he fell off into the abyss by the fog._

" _Ash!" cried May. "Pikachu!" Brock, Max and May watched helplessly as Ash and Pikachu vanished from their sights. The winds continued their strong blows as he fell out of sight. As he fell, the scene changed to where he saw a night sky with the only cloud in the area. Then, he hit something and he fell unconscious…_

* * *

"The next thing I knew, I was in the infirmary room with Raven and Starfire, but not with Pikachu," Ash finished his story. The Titans remained hush at hearing his arrival. Robin heard this, starting to fit the event's puzzle pieces together.

"I think I can make sense of our encounters," he spoke. "These 'gusts' pushed you to a speed and angle where you fell at the moment Cinderblock made its charge at us." Other Titans began to find the same possible conclusion.

"Ash and Pikachu must have been falling at the precise angle and hit blockhead to knock it down and save Ash from serious pain," Cyborg calculated. Beast Boy seemed astonished by the moment.

"I never knew nature would call like that," he awed. Raven figured that Ash and Pikachu were stranded in the city with them.

"So you and your Pokémon are stuck until we find a way back to your world," she assessed. "As long as you don't bug me like he does, you should be okay." Beast Boy gawked, knowing Raven mentioned him.

"Hey!" Starfire now came to Ash's side.

"Now that we know more about you," she started. "How about I give you a tour of Titans Tower?" Ash had nothing else planned.

"Okay," he agreed. Starfire smiled before leading Ash around, Pikachu on his shoulder. They saw a few bedrooms and where the bathrooms were located. That's when a huge beige moth larva buzzed for her.

"Hello, Silkie!" She picked the larva who seemed comfortable in her arms.

"That looks like Wurmple with a different color scheme."

"Really? I adopted Silkie after he was controlled by Killer Moth." Ash reached and petted the worm. Silkie cooed to the soft touch of the boy. "Looks like you and Silkie will get along just fine." After putting Silkie back in her room, they found a large room with exercise equipment. "This is the training room." Ash entered, finding stations he seemed to favor. One was a heavy sandbag.

"Before I became a Pokémon trainer, I trained myself in boxing to stay in shape." This amused Starfire.

"You… were a boxer?"

"Well, I never fought anyone. Then again, we're not allowed to fight other humans in my world. It's a law I have to abide by, even though I'd like to bash Team Rocket from time to time." Starfire felt the stress Ash and Pikachu endured.

"That is… troubling. When you do recover, I am sure Robin could train you in how to fight." Ash nodded, a new calling by entering the city.

"You bet. After all, I want to help you guys as much as possible. Perhaps with some dinner." Starfire sensed an issue with his offering.

"I should warn you that Beast Boy is a vegetarian." Pikachu blinked to the information. "Since he turns into these animals, he doesn't want to eat them." This seemed to be concerning for Ash.

"I think I have a stew even Beast Boy would like. Since I've traveled with Brock for a long time, I should know the recipe by heart."

"And it has no meat in it?"

"Nope." Starfire clapped her hands in interest to the stew.

"Please, tell me what I need and I will begin to stew the stew!" The two returned to the kitchen which Ash watched Starfire in making the stew after handing her the recipe. Robin and Beast Boy entered, wondering the ordeal.

"This can't be good," Beast Boy gulped. Robin approached the counter to understand the concept.

"Starfire, what are you doing?" he asked. Ash turned to the leader for an explanation.

"I found a recipe for a stew that Starfire asked about for everyone to try," he responded. "It's one of Brock's recipes from my travels with him." Robin sensed the same problem that Starfire found for the moment.

"Beast Boy… he's not one for meat. I'm pretty sure Starfire told you." Ash grinned, not worried about it.

"The recipe from his Brock will even make Beast Boy smile," Starfire reassured. Beast Boy gulped again.

"I'll believe it when I taste it," he mulled. By the time Raven and Cyborg arrived to see the situation, Starfire finished the stew and served it to her friends. No one was sure about the stew given. Beast Boy sniffed the stew, an interesting find within. "I don't smell meat." Despite suspicions, everyone tried the stew. Their eyes grew instantly. "Whoa, this is awesome!" The other Titans agreed.

"Starfire, what did you do to our dinner?" questioned Robin. "This is so good!"

"I gotta say," Raven awed with a slight but honest smile. "I never thought Starfire's cooking would actually be this enjoyable."

"Yo, seconds here!" cheered Cyborg. "I haven't had anything _this good_ in my life!"

"That's for sure," Beast Boy laughed. "The best part: no meat inside!" Starfire looked astonished to the praises.

"D-Do you all..." she stuttered. "You mean it? The stew is really that good?" Robin laughed either at her stunned look or her shaky questioning.

"No need to be nervous about it, Star," he reassured. "I think I'll speak on behalf of the rest of the Titans that we're in love with this stew." Starfire chortled, elated to the compliments. She turned to the source who gave her Brock's recipe. She flew and picked Ash up before hugging him, much to Pikachu's shock and awe.

"Oh thank you! Ash, you have been the utmost help to feed my friends!" Ash chuckled to the good word.

"Hey, it's no big deal. Besides, it's his recipe."

"Yes, that may be… but you had the recipe on hand before you gave it to me and helped with the making of dinner! For your aid, let me give you the Tameranean Kiss of Thanks!" She smashed her face to Ash's cheek, kissing him hard to leave an imprint. She descended and put Ash back on the ground before the shock of the kiss caused Ash to pass out. Pikachu became worried but that faded seeing a derpish smile painting Ash's face.

"That's Starfire for you," Robin sneered. "Sweet and endearing to a fault."

"Maybe," Beast Boy murmured. "At least it's better than that one poem of gratitude. It took an entire day to actually read it from start to finish." While the Titans enjoyed dinner, something about Ash, perhaps from last night, made Raven curious.

'I still want to know what power lies within Ash,' she thought to herself. 'When I get a chance, I'll ask him myself.' Ash seemed to be fitting in with the Titans. When his concussion is mended, what could be unlocked about the trainer?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. A Pizza the HIVE

_Chapter 4: A Pizza the H.I.V.E._

* * *

Raven still remembered what occurred after she and her fellow Titans brought Ash back to the tower. Her hand didn't linger like before but she remained cautious as she invited the trainer to her room, items of satanic properties neatly shelved. "Interesting hobby," he muttered. Raven would disagree.

"You probably don't know this but I'm a half-demon," she explained. Ash gulped to the information.

"That's new. First time meeting someone like that. Still, I don't think that should be a problem." Raven had a brief look of disbelief.

"I'm flattered..." Ash wanted to return to the topic on hand.

"Anyway, what did you want that you brought me to your room?" Raven faced Ash where her explanation began.

"It's about the night you and Pikachu saved us from Cinderblock. It may have been trying to find Plasmus and directed by Slade, but that's not the issue. It's afterward. I watched over you while you rested from your concussion before I felt some sort of energy from you. It's nothing I've discovered, not even from Azarath." Ash listened, starting to understand Raven's position.

"You mean inside me?"

"Yes. While it doesn't seem dangerous, I could tell it wanted to come out. I tried but it suddenly denied consent for access. It can sense that it's unfamiliar with my power." This information led Ash to believe he knew the energy.

"It wasn't long ago when I met a Pokémon named Lucario. He used his telepathy and found aura inside, much similar to his trainer, Sir Aaron, from a thousand years ago before sealing Lucario in his scepter. I have a feeling that my aura's the energy you're referring to." Raven didn't anticipate an answer and soon began to ponder.

"Aura?" Cupping her chin, the half-demon started to understand. "Interesting… This 'aura' inside you…" She wondered about his use of the aura. "Do you know how to conjure it?"

"No, and not because I don't know how to control it but I want to continue as a Pokémon Trainer than someone who uses aura. Nothing against anyone." Raven believed Ash, his focus on Pikachu and his other Pokémon.

"I see. Unfortunately, we may need this aura if it means finding a way back to your world." Ash felt pressured to emit the aura.

"You sure?"

"Possibly." She approached Ash. "So here's what I need you to do: I need your trust. It will allow me to tap into your aura and unlock it." Ash could refuse but thought Raven wouldn't let him leave.

"Okay… I trust you."

"Good." Raven placed two of her fingers on Ash's forehead. "Now… Close your eyes, take a deep breath and repeat after me." Ash let out air from his mouth. Both pairs of eyes shut. "Azarath Metreon Zinthos..." Ash heard the words Raven spoke.

"Azarath Metreon Zinthos..." Now, Raven joined Ash in the chant.

"Azarath Metreon Zinthos..." they chanted repeatedly. During that time, Starfire informed the boys about Raven's findings.

"That's what she's after?" asked Robin. "Ash's body may have been still but that energy was active?"

"That's what she said happened," Starfire explained. "If Raven believes Ash has these powers from this… 'energy,' he can be of use to protect this city." Cyborg and Beast Boy weren't as confident about the discovery.

"Slow your role, Star!" urged Cyborg. "We don't know what this power is, let alone does." Beast Boy believed Ash's power held potential.

"Though, you have to admit," he spoke up. "Hearing about a new power is intriguing… and while we don't exactly know his power, there's five of us that can help him adapt." Pikachu didn't see the same light as Beast Boy. His disagreeing squeaks had the green-skinned boy spin to the Pokémon. "What do you mean? I think it's awesome!"

("It's not what Ash wants!") he replied. ("He didn't ask for the aura!") While the language barrier still hindered in communication, Robin sensed Pikachu's distaste.

"Hey, I know that you don't agree with us," he tried to ease Pikachu. "And I do agree with Cyborg that we don't know about his power. From all we know, it may help him more than he wants to accept, and it could even save his and your lives." Pikachu groaned, his words not heard.

"I know it is a little difficult to take Robin's word," Starfire offered her reasoning. "But please put a little faith to his reasoning. I would help to make sure that you, Ash and the Pokémon are back home." Pikachu remained reluctant to the decision to unlock Ash's aura. Late the next morning, good news covered the tower.

"Ash's concussion is virtually recovered," Cyborg reported. Starfire hugged Ash firmly for the reward.

"So, we can release him to the city we save?" joked Beast Boy. To Robin, Ash could use sometime outside.

"Good idea," he accepted. Beast Boy and Ash gulped to the response. "You and Cyborg can drive Ash around the city. Give him a tour of the area." Beast Boy gawked to the task that he brought on himself.

"Me and my big mouth..." Cyborg surrendered and guided Ash to the garage with Beast Boy behind. Through an underwater tunnel, Cyborg's car emerged and hit the streets. As the boys gave Ash and Pikachu a tour of the city, Ash grew interested with the two heroes.

"So, you were involved in an accident, Cyborg?" he asked.

"Yeah, before I was metal, I was Stone… Victor Stone," Cyborg replied. "I was involved in an accident which destroyed a lot of my body. Other than most of my head and my organs, including my brain and my heart, here I am as Cyborg." Ash couldn't help but feel remorse for Cyborg's past.

"I'm sorry to hear about that."

"Nah, it's cool. I was a bit of rotten kid before the lab incident. It changed my life and my perspective." To the trainer, Cyborg's reconstruction was a wake-up call about life choices. "Though, B's is a little more graphic." Pikachu squeaked in interest to Beast Boy's past.

("How so?") it asked.

"Well, I lived in the African continent for most of my life," he started. "One day, I was bit by diseased monkeys and contracted a deadly illness before my parents gave me an untested serum to combat Sakutia. Before long, I could transform into animals and for a brief moment, joined the Doom Patrol… but their leader was a prick and came here and formed with Cy, Robin and the others to become Teen Titans." Now, Ash began to figure the reason behind Beast Boy's humorous persona.

"That's why you're joking around at times," he realized. "You don't want to get caught up reminding yourself of the past."

"Well, that and I enjoy pranking others." One of their stops was a pizzeria which had a dining balcony overlooking the corner.

"Let's stop in and pick up some pies," Cyborg suggested. "Of course, one is Beast Boy's alone." Ash understood Cyborg's briefing. All entered, which a young ponytail brunette girl saw the boys by the cash register.

"Cyborg, Beast Boy!" she greeted. Beast Boy recognized the girl.

"Didn't you work at the video store?" he pointed out.

"I quit that job. Besides, I have more fun with the people here. So, three Houses and a veggie for you?" Cyborg's snicker told the clerk a change in the order.

" _Four_ Houses," he altered the order. The clerk giggled, surprised to the change.

"Someone's awfully hungry!" Ash and Pikachu scanned the pizzeria. He appreciated the atmosphere. That's when a news report came on the wall television.

"The Teen Titans have yet to make an explanation to how Jump City's Super Five were saved by something or someone from the stone golem known as Cinderblock," a reporter informed. A video showed Cinderblock charging at Raven before something smashed it in the back, knocking it over. Seeing his clothes and Pikachu's tail, Ash gasped.

' _That was me?'_ he thought. Beast Boy saw the video as well.

"That looked a lot more painful to watch," he gulped. Ash nodded to the sight of the video, now catching the clerk's interest. She came to Ash, hoping he had insight.

"Do you know anything about who knocked Cinderblock down?" she questioned. Ash remained clueless to the information.

"It's the first time I saw something like-" he started before he sensed something approaching his direction. He turned to a wall but picked up trouble.

"But then you must-" A pound on the other side of the wall, Ash realized the danger oncoming.

"Look out!" He dove and tackled the clerk as someone crushed the wall. The debris flew where Ash stood only a second ago and Cyborg and Beast Boy spun to find a light brunette muscled teenage young man in a sleeveless black spandex suit with gold straps and studs around the chest, underarms and wrists. The other was a bald boy in green with matching goggles and a bag.

"Now I'm hungry for pizza!" the orange-haired roared. "Billy, Kyd and See-More are missing out!"

"Pig out, Mammoth!" the bald boy encouraged. "These snot-munchers don't need pizza like you do!" Terrified patrons abandoned tables and food where Mammoth cleaned out by shoving slices of pizza in his mouth. This angered Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Just what we need, H.I.V.E.'s interference from Mammoth and Gizmo!" snarled Beast Boy.

"No one trashes our favorite eatery and gets away with it!" shouted Cyborg. He led as Beast Boy morphed into a tiger. Ash lifted himself from the clerk.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah..." she stuttered. Ash turned to his friends and their enemies.

"Time for brain and brawn to stop Snotty Titans," Gizmo sneered. "We want to eat!" Ash's eyes surveyed the scene after Mammoth's tirade. Finding something, Ash helped the clerk to her feet.

"Get to the kitchen until things cool down," he ordered. The clerk nodded before retreating to the kitchen. Ash began telling the other people to stay clear of the Titans and H.I.V.E.'s men. The clerk's cheeks began to blush red, hearts starting to form in her eyes.

"What a Titan!" she cooed. Ash saw Beast Boy engaged with Mammoth in fighting and saw the debris like a small flight of stairs. Cyborg fired blasts of energy but Gizmo remained elusive after growing mechanical spider legs from a steel harness on his back. Gizmo focused on Cyborg and didn't bother to note Ash running to the pile with Pikachu on his shoulder. A spider leg leveled Cyborg and Gizmo had the advantage.

"Looks like this Titan's in need of some software adjustments," he sneered as he pinned Cyborg to the ground. "This should take a minute-" His mocking stopped as he felt a jolt from his back. Ash knelt onto his harness. He climbed the debris and leaped off the damaged wall to board the evil kid.

"Well, your hardware's not looking good so to speak!" he retorted. Gizmo began to freak out. "Should be fixed in a second. Iron Tail!" Pikachu leaped upward before flipping down with the same glowing tail he used on Beast Boy. The tail smashed and sliced the harness in half, causing the legs to buckle. Ash landed on the ground and on his feet while Gizmo hit the ground face-first with a harsh thud. Surprisingly, he remained conscious, even muttering angrily.

"Rasm frasm, crud-munchin', pit-sniffin' newbie!" As Cyborg got to his feet, Ash applied a finishing touch.

"...And for good measure..." He found a zipper on Gizmo's jumpsuit, pulled it down, reached in and yanked on his moldy underwear before draping it over his eyes and nose. Gizmo gagged, unable to handle the dirty garment.

"AH! Get it off me!" Cyborg saw the wedgie, laughing hysterically.

"So _that's_ why my mom always wanted me to change them everyday." That's when he and Pikachu heard struggles from above.

"Looks like we gotta help B out," Cyborg remembered. Ash nodded before they started running upstairs. Beast Boy, in gorilla form, got tossed around by Mammoth. Beast Boy struggled to stand and Mammoth wanted to charge.

"Look out!" Beast Boy heard Ash's call and morphed to a squirrel to evade Mammoth who stopped and looked behind him, finding Ash and Cyborg as Beast Boy regrouped. Mammoth grabbed a table and hurled it at the group but they scattered before the furniture struck. He eyed Cyborg and chased him.

"Uh oh..." Mammoth flung an overhead fist but Cyborg caught it, trying to stave from injury. Beast Boy reverted back to his human form.

"Appreciate the save," he huffed. "Now we gotta bail Cy from Mammoth." Looking over the balcony's railing, he devised a plan.

"I'll get his attention," he pointed out. "Pikachu, Quick Attack!" Pikachu dashed at Mammoth by leaping from table to table before slamming into Mammoth's back. Mammoth turned to see Pikachu growling.

"Runt of a hit," he mocked. Cyborg decided to take advantage of the distraction.

"Forgot about me?" he teased as he aimed his cannon arm. He blasted a wave of sound which propelled Mammoth to Ash and Beast Boy as the Titan morphed into a rhinoceros before flinging his head up to knock the brute to the air and over the balcony railing. As he fell, Ash decided to finish the job.

"Hope you like weight on your shoulders!" he sneered as he threw a ball over the railing. "Snorlax! Body Slam!" The ball opened and a giant blue bear with an ivory front began to fall as Mammoth tried to sit up. Finding the bear above and falling fast, he panic.

"Not good!" he gasped before the bear crushed him on the pavement. He seemed to disappear from beneath the bear as it woke up. Beast Boy reverted to human form again and looked at the bear standing up. They saw Mammoth's body lying and embedded in the street, literally, with swirling eyes.

"He's not getting up anytime soon," he gulped. Ash got the ball that released Snorlax and pointed.

"Just what I needed, Snorlax," he praised. "Return!" Snorlax changed into a red beam of light that shot back to the ball it emerged from. Authorities arrived and in short order, scraped Mammoth from the pavement and stored him in the armored truck with shackles and escorted a hogtied Gizmo out of the pizzeria, the underwear still over his head.

"Rasm frasm, crud-munchin-" he repeated his mutter while his voice remained muffled by the stretched and stinking underwear. The boys returned to the lobby with Beast Boy in from and the girls ran toward the three. Beast Boy believed it was to thank them for stopping Mammoth and Gizmo.

"Whoa, we're getting the big treatment," he grinned before slicking his hair back. "Okay, ladies… One at a time..." The mob of girls ran into and through Beast Boy and reached Ash, swarming the trainer. Cyborg watched as the girls hugged and kiss Ash, praising him for saving their lives. One of them was the clerk herself.

"You're my new favorite Titan!" she cheered. Beast Boy showed a look of dismay at how Ash received attention from the girls. Cyborg got the pizzas before giving them to Beast Boy so that he could get Ash out of the pile. He and Pikachu emerged, their faces covered in lipstick and lip balm, slips of paper filling his pockets. Once in the car with Ash, Beast Boy, Pikachu and the pizzas, Cyborg sped away from the pizzeria with the girls giving a short chase, wanting more of Ash. Back in the tower, everyone enjoyed pizza. Ash had to wait as Starfire cleaned his face of makeup. Cyborg told Robin about the incident at the pizzeria.

"All by himself?" awed Robin. Starfire finished cleaning Ash's face before adding her own lips to his forehead.

"Believe me, he acted as if he was in control of the situation from the first second," Beast Boy explained. "I'd hate to be H.I.V.E. after all he did." Robin wasn't sure to believe the green-skinned boy. Raven looked to the clock and chose to turn the big television on to the news.

"The mysterious boy is now being considered a new member of the Teen Titans by the public after he joined Cyborg and Beast Boy to stop the evil technician, Gizmo, and his associate, Mammoth," a woman reported. Surveillance video came on as Pikachu rifled through the refrigerator. He pulled ketchup as the Titans saw the Pokémon stop Gizmo. "The Teen Titans fled the scene with the boy so they cannot be reached for the boy's identity." The Titans watched the surveillance, amazed with Ash's handiwork.

"Whoa," awed Raven. "That meditation… is that what aura is capable of doing?" Starfire saw Pikachu pour ketchup on a slice of pizza. Awed, she came to the mouse with intrigue.

"You like ketchup, Pikachu?" she asked. Pikachu squeaked to confirm Starfire's suspicion and ate the slice. Humored, Starfire flew and grabbed a bottle of mustard. Imitating Pikachu, she grabbed a slice and applied the yellow. Pikachu watched, not sure to enjoy Starfire's choice of condiment. "You like ketchup on anything like I do with mustard." When she took a bite, Pikachu turned as green as Beast Boy, nearly wanting to vomit at the sight. He ran out, perhaps to the bathroom. Robin saw the performance of Ash, turning to him with a purpose.

"So, is this what trainers do?" he thought. Ash remained silent. "You're certainly a Titan in the making. For this, you'll start personal training with me." Ash nodded, ready to try Robin's training.

"Tell me when we start," he requested. "I'll be ready for it." Robin could tell Ash had the determination.

"First thing in the morning."

"You got it." Training session set to begin, the Titans prepared to anticipate Robin's treatment to Ash.

"Before you do that, I've got something else," Cyborg spoke up. "I'd like to see how you do in an eating contest." Hearing the challenge, Ash grinned.

"Cyborg, you are _so_ on!" This lured Robin, Beast Boy and Starfire to the table to see the contest play. Raven bowed out.

"Boys..." she groaned, not willing to see young men stuff faces of food in their mouths. Tonight, Ash battled Cyborg as they chewed slice after slice of pizza. Tomorrow, he starts his training with Robin. How would he fare and does Ash have the material to be a Teen Titan?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Trainings' Day

_Chapter 5: Trainings' Day_

* * *

The morning arisen for a new day: Ash and Robin in some training with the other Titans watching. Mesmerized by Ash's heroics against Gizmo and Mammoth at the pizzeria yesterday, Robin wanted to know if Ash was a true Titan himself. After breakfast, Robin changed into a white martial arts robe with a black belt around the waist. Ash forgone his cap and sweat-tee as they met on a plain outside the tower. Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire and Pikachu stepped outside to view what seemed to be a fight. "I don't know about you, guys," Beast Boy shrugged. "It seems unnecessary for the two to sprawl after what we saw on the news last night." Starfire hoped the two don't rough themselves beyond injury.

"B, we saw how Ash took out those two from H.I.V.E.," Cyborg reminded. "I believe Robin wants to give Ash an initiation." Settling at each end of a plain, Ash set himself for his training.

"Ready to go over here, Robin!" he announced. Robin nodded.

"We'll start with hand-to-hand combat," Robin planned. "Do you know how to fight?" Instead of saying his fighting style, Ash put his fists up near his face. He bopped around, his knees bouncing. Robin determined the fighting style almost instantly. "Boxing… Not a bad start. You'll need more than that." Robin and Ash entered combat with Ash throwing jabs and hooks, but the Boy Wonder evaded each swing. He countered with karate chops, striking Ash over and over. He buckled to a knee but soon stood back up. "It's easier to move when you use all of your limbs: hands, arms, feet and legs." Ash glared, not sure what to make of Robin's words.

"Hey, all I trained in before becoming a trainer is boxing!" he briefed. "I didn't think I needed anything more!" To Robin, he's done more than one form of combat.

"Boxing's definitely the first martial art I've practiced myself. I've had other forms, first taught by my mentor back in Gotham." Ash now knew he's training with someone far more skilled than himself. "I'll take it slow and we can build up from there. Besides, don't be afraid to use your legs to block." Ash nodded before rushing in for more combat. Robin added kicks while Ash stayed with punches, though he did block some attacks with his knees. Suddenly, he realized openings from Robin.

' _I see now! Let's see how he fares with this!"_ After using a left knee to block an uppercut, Ash found his chance and fired a cross. However, Robin swayed his head clear from the punch. Instead of a counterattack, Robin stepped back.

"Good… Nearly had me. You have potential for Muay Thai Kickboxing." Ash seemed interested with Robin's idea.

"Kickboxing, huh? I still feel comfortable with my fists than my legs but I can learn." As the two continued to warm-up, Raven stayed inside and watched from above.

"Something tells me Robin's giving Ash the same training he received from his trip to see the True Master," she suspected. Behind her and lying in front of the sofa was Ash's Snorlax. She approached the sleeping Pokémon. She placed a hand on Snorlax's head. "At least I don't need to tell you to relax. You're already there." She closed her eyes and focused. "Azarath Metreon Zinthos..." She repeated the chant and soon found herself in a different place.

–

 _Raven woke to find herself on a tropical island which she stood by fruit trees growing pineapples, grapefruit, coconuts, anything that wanted to fall from the branches. "Seems I've tapped into Snorlax's mind," she figured. As she walked on the sand, she viewed out to the ocean and saw Ash and Pikachu on a blue plesiosarus-like sea creature with a spiky shell. "Okay, what's Ash doing here?" Seeing where his eyes looked out to, Raven turned her head in the same direction. She found Snorlax swimming in what seemed to be breaststrokes._

" _You're doing great, Snorlax!" he shouted. Pikachu added the encouragement. Snorlax looked to be enjoying himself swimming. Raven watched intently to Snorlax in delight._

" _So, despite its size, Snorlax is most comfortable in the water. Not sure how it would fair in the choppy Pacific." Snorlax began to swim to the beach. Surfacing, the creature that crushed Mammoth walked up to the trees and shook one, a ripe pineapple catching its squinted eyes. "Probably hungry after all that swimming." Snorlax slapped a tree so hard, the pineapple snapped off. Snorlax caught the pineapple and crushed the top. Raven turned back to Ash and his ride. "Anyway, what the heck is that?" Before she could try to identify the plesiosarus-like creature…_

–

Raven snapped free of her spell, as did Snorlax. The Hibernate Pokémon sat up to see the Titan. "I see that you're a light sleeper," she assumed. Snorlax grumbled with a smile. It started to look around. "Ash is training with Robin, if you wanna go see." Snorlax nodded to the idea, "Understood." She picked Snorlax's ball and pointed it to the Pokémon. "I hope I'm doing this right… Snorlax, return." A beam shot at Snorlax before it converted to a red light and it entered the ball. "Hard to believe this Pokéball makes carrying heavy creatures so effortless." She soon exited the tower as a bruised up Ash released the other creatures, including Phanpy.

"So these are your other Pokémon, Ash?" asked Starfire.

"Yep, but you've already seen their names from Cyborg using Dexter," he recalled. Across the water, girls found the Tower and saw Pikachu on the island with other Pokémon and the Titans.

"Over there!" one redhead girl pointed out.

"It's the new Titan!" a blond girl cheered.

"And he's got more creatures on hand!" a brunette shouted. "That baby elephant is so cute!" Ash began his lesson in Pokémon.

"The people in my world practically live alongside Pokémon, some as pets like Starfire and Silkie for example," he started. "Others have Pokémon as partners for work and people like me become trainers to capture and train Pokémon for battles with others and compete in Leagues." Robin wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Question," Starfire spoke up. "Is there an age you need to be in order to handle a Pokémon?"

"To be a trainer, you need to be ten years old. With you guys, that's not a problem. Otherwise, there's not an age limit to consider. When one does become a trainer, they can get one of three Starter Pokémon. However, I ended up with Pikachu as my starter instead." Pikachu squeaked to confirm Ash's story.

"It must have been fate for the two of you to be together," Raven assessed. Ash turned to the half-demon. "If I should ask, what Pokémon were you hoping for?" Ash remembered what Pokémon he wanted from the start.

"Well, it was Charmander… but that, Squirtle and Bulbasaur were taken before I had a chance. That's when Professor Oak had Pikachu and a few close calls, we've been together for my career." Raven believed Ash.

"Seeing the chemistry between you two, it's not a mystery. Anyway, I did peer into Snorlax's mind and I saw some blue plesiosarus giving you a ride." Ash didn't need to think hard to what Raven mentioned.

"When I caught Snorlax, I did have a Lapras at the time." Pikachu looked over to find the girls cheering him over. "By the way, how many types of Pokémon are there? When Cyborg scanned your hand-held, we saw that Pikachu's Electric, Snorlax's Normal and your Swellow's Normal and Flying." Now Ash delved in his head about Pokémon types.

"Let's see… There's Normal, Fire, Water, Grass, Flying, Bug, Electric, Ground, Rock, Fighting, Psychic, Ghost..." Hearing about Ghost Pokémon snagged Raven's interest.

"Ghosts?"

"Yeah, Dark Pokémon as well." Raven's smile wasn't creepy, but genuine as she gained interest about his world.

"I'm starting to wish I could be a Dark trainer."

"Nothing wrong with that. There are trainers and Gym Leaders that specialize in certain types. A Dark Master does sound up your alley." Cyborg wondered about other types.

"Anything involving metal?" he asked. "Sure, you got Rock Pokémon, considering my name before the augmentation."

"There is, Cyborg: Steel Pokémon. Heck, Magnimite and Magneton would work for you since you don't need to feed them." Cyborg blinked to the names. Seeing his befuddle, Ash brought out Dexter, tapped a few buttons before giving it to Cyborg as he saw a silver steel ball with an eye, screws protruding from it and attached with U-shaped magnets on each side.

"Magnemite, the Magnet Pokémon," it registered. "Magnemite emits electromagnetic waves to keep it afloat until its supply is omitted." Cyborg awed but gulped to the information.

"Who knew Pokémon could be inanimate objects?" he muttered as he handed Dexter back. "Still, that's nice to know."

"Yeah, but I'd prefer those that are like animals like cats, dogs, snakes, et cetera," Beast Boy opinionated. "Not something you can't feed." Ash shrugged his shoulders, not much he could do about Beast Boy's suggestion.

"I came from the world, I didn't create it," he expressed.

"I know, but still..." Finally, Robin emerged with staffs in each hand.

"Break's over!" he announced. "Ready to go again?" Feeling the pressure, Ash caved and nodded. The gecko cawed to Ash.

"Don't worry, Grovyle. I'll be fine." Still in possession of Snorlax, Raven released it to show the owner's own training. The girls spotted the Hibernate Pokémon, recognizing it from the incident at the pizzeria.

"Look, it's that bear that flattened Mammoth!" an auburn-haired spotted. The constant cheering got Pikachu the urge to meet the girls of this city and leaped to Snorlax and squeaked. Whatever he said, Snorlax turned to the girls waiving it over. Beast Boy saw those young ladies, believing they came for him.

"I guess they came to apologize for last night's diss," he wished. That's when Snorlax jumped into the ocean. The splash flew so high, the crest curled at Beast Boy who froze in disbelief. The splash nailed him from above and soaked him from head-to-toe. "I read that Snorlax weights about half a ton… Someone should have told me it used to be a basketball player." Pikachu, still dry, jumped on Snorlax's back before it began to swim out. Beast Boy started his pursuit as he jumped into the water and morphed into a dolphin as Ash and Robin readied themselves with staffs. Reaching inland, the girls saw Pikachu, cooing to the cute mouse that gave Gizmo a short circuit.

"That's one of those animals from last night!" the blond awed.

"And it's meeting us!" the redhead screeched. "We're so lucky!" Beast Boy reached inland and reverted back to human form.

"Hey, girls!" he greeted. The brunette wanted to know about Ash.

"Beast Boy, who's the new Titan training with Robin?" she asked. "We all want to meet him so bad!" The desires to meet Ash left Beast Boy a little faint.

"He's not a Titan, unfortunately." The girls looked baffled as they watched Ash and Robin parry, block and thrust. Robin spun his staff before going downstairs at Ash's feet. The trainer charged at Robin before parrying the sweep. Robin stepped back and noticed the change in pace.

' _He's reacting faster and faster,'_ he discovered. _'I'm still able to see that he's telegraphing his attacks but it doesn't feel as if- What if this is the energy inside Ash that Raven found?'_ Ash and Robin continued for another ten minutes and while neither scored clean hits, Robin found himself wearing.

"His aura's slowly powering up," Raven read. "His aura feeds off the host's damage and fatigue, allowing his body to react to attacks." Cyborg and Starfire turned to Raven with slight gasps.

"Aura?" wondered the alien.

"Pretty much his life force. While I did unlock it, his aura is still pretty dormant so I can't calculate output at this point." Both staffers appeared winded.

"I never thought I say this," Robin gulped before standing up to help Ash on the feet. "We may need you after all." Ash chuckled a little to the news.

"Really?" he huffed. "Thanks." Both shook hands.

"We'll hold a ceremony in the main room." Time passed to the night. Everyone but the Pokémon waited in the main room for Robin to emerge. Soon enough, he did with something in his hand. "Ash Ketchum…" Hearing his name, Ash stood forward as Pikachu stood on his shoulder. "At some point… you'll return back to your world and with your friends. Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, Raven and I have seen the prowess and skills you possess. On behalf of the league of the unity around the world…" Palm down, Robin prepared to give Ash his item. Ash stuck his arm out before Robin placed it. "I hearby declare you as a Teen Titan." Ash looked at what Robin gave him. It was a hand-held yellow circular gadget with a black emblem of a white "T." Pikachu chimed in, awed to the item.

"Robin, it will be my and my Pokémon's duty to aid you and the Teen Titans at whatever you need." Starfire flew in and gave Ash a massive hug.

"You are a Titan, Ash!" she cheered before giving Ash a kiss to the cheek. "I am proud of you!"

"That's awesome!" laughed Beast Boy as he and Ash exchanged a high five. "Wait until I show you how to beat Cy in Ultimate Combat 4: Deluxe Edition." Cyborg didn't want secrets of winning to be spoiled.

"Hey, no one spills secrets without my know-how, B!" he rambled. Their argument resulted in a brawl cloud that Starfire dragged Ash away. Raven groaned to the antics of Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"The last thing I'll need is another one of them," she murmured. Pikachu agreed. Ash decided to give Raven a favor.

"Let me show you the Dark Pokémon," he offered. "I believe there's some you might like." Starfire released the trainer-turned-Teen Titan and he joined Raven to show more of his creatures while Starfire stood by Robin.

"So, do you like Ash a lot?" he asked. Not ashamed, Starfire smiled.

"I do," she admitted. "Although, nothing can replace you." Robin wanted to believe her. Ash has now begun his new role as a Teen Titan. How can he fare in a superhero position?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. BlackBurner

_Chapter 6: BlackBurner_

* * *

He fell from his world to Jump City. He recovered with a team of heroes. He saved a pizzeria from two goons. Now, Ash Ketchum is a Teen Titan… and he began work thanks to the local news. "The Teen Titans have added a new member of their team and he's proving his staying power," a young anchorwoman reported. "The new Titan, only referred to as Ash, has dismantled a few super-villains and saving lives along the way." A chase sped through Jump City which Robin on his red motorcycle pursued a gray-skinned raven-haired man on a black motorcycle. His topless body didn't show much but he soon gained flight.

"Let's see you get me now, you stupid kid!" he taunted. Robin chose not to chase through the air, not because Starfire or Raven were nearby.

"Johnny Rancid's heading your way," Robin informed.

"We see him coming fast," Ash replied. Johnny looked down at Robin, thinking he got away from the Titans' leader.

"Giving up already?" he mocked. "Lame..." In sight, Ash prepared the gecko.

"Bullet Seed!" Johnny turned to the sound but his reaction time wasn't as fast as the gecko as it fired sprays of seeds, pelting him in the face. He tried to cover up but a pair of seeds got him in the eyes after he released the handlebars.

"Ow!" Blinded, Johnny tried to shake the blows. Ash and Beast Boy flew in as a pterodactyl. Ash took advantage and delivered a dropkick, Johnny's face a target. BAM! Both feet struck the biker and Johnny looked like he got launched from a cannon, hitting the pavement in a sickening thud. Robin arrived, hopped off his motorcycle and applied handcuffs. Ash and Beast Boy landed to allowing the morphing Titan to revert to human. He and Ash exchanged a high-five as the gecko scaled down and met the boys.

"I'll bring those parts back to the auto shop that you stole, you stupid man," Robin returned the mock.

"Perfect, Grovyle..." The gecko flicked a thumb up. Another night, a bank heist was the new attention as a blue-skinned white-haired man in a tuxedo and cape carried a large sack from a jewelery store. Security gave chase and it looked like they had the robber at the bottom of a pile of bodies. When they stood up, they realized the robber vanished. All that remained at the bottom was a balloon of the robber. The real robber stood on a rooftop overlooking the confused security.

"Not a bad little trick," he sneered. "I probably should have used a little more abracadabra." Unbeknown to the robber with the goatee, Ash and Raven appeared behind him.

"Allow us to use a little alakazam, Mumbo," Raven teased. Mumbo turned to see Ash with the crab-like creature charging. Too close, both smashed a fist and pincer to Mumbo, knocking him out. Raven used her abilities to lower the loot to the security. Mumbo came down next, shackled. Another successful stop on crime.

"It seems this Ash is making a name for himself and the creatures he calls Pokémon," the anchorwoman reported. One more case, this time in the afternoon at a park involving a machine with a massive heart, literally. It had mechanical arms going everywhere and children in the park scattered. Cyborg's car arrived, its owner, Ash and Pikachu stepping out with Starfire flying above.

"Cyborg, some of your villains are weird," Ash muttered.

"Hey, we didn't create them, you know!" snapped Cyborg. Two little girls tried to escape the arms of the monster. However, the brunette couldn't escape as her redhead friend did.

"Brittany!" the redhead shouted.

"Help me!" cried the brunette. Another arm chased the brunette but Starfire threw green energy sphere to knock them away. Pikachu squeaked loudly to call the brunette to safety which she did.

"I need a few seconds," Ash determined as he viewed Brittany and the arms swinging wildly.

"Do what you need to do!" allowed Starfire. With Pikachu on his shoulder, Ash raced in with Starfire overhead and Cyborg firing from his six. Showing agility, Ash sprinted around each of the creature's arms. Suddenly, his body began to glow again, and sensed the arms' swings.

"Got it." Ash began to jump on the arms like branches of a tree. He finally got to the arm holding Brittany. "Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Pikachu leaped from the shoulder with a glowing tail, the same tail that bashed Beast Boy. It sliced the arm and released Brittany who began to fall. Ash dove and caught her as they escaped the creature's grasp. With a roll, Ash returned to Cyborg's side.

"Ash is clear!" warned Starfire.

"Let's give Kardiak a heart attack!" cheered Cyborg as he and Starfire launched volleys of shots, tearing the fabric of the enemy. Kardiak began to struggle. Pikachu fired lightning from its cheeks and zapped Kardiak. The creature stopped moving. "Booya!" Pikachu also celebrated once he joined Starfire after descending. The redhead came to Ash and Brittany, thankful to see both alright. Brittany, safe, lifted her head and kissed Ash on the cheek.

"While he's proven his worth as a Teen Titan," resumed the anchorwoman. "Droves of young women have accepted him as the young super bachelor for Jump City." Videos and pictures emerged, showing Ash receiving hugs and kisses from an array of young girls and teenagers. None touched his lips. Back at Titans' Tower, Ash, Beast Boy and Cyborg played a racing game. Robin, Pikachu and the girls watched on. A white flag appeared on the screen.

"Last lap!" sneered Beast Boy. All three players jockeyed for the lead. Ash's race car in blue and Cyborg's car in white pushed the accelerator to the limit with Beast Boy's car in purple stayed close in third. As they twisted around turns, Cyborg slowed and fell to second, giving Ash the lead. Down a straightaway, Cyborg gained speed, nearly over passing Ash on the right. Ash maneuvered his car to keep Cyborg's from getting by.

"No you don't!" he laughed. They hit the last turn and Ash felt confident to win. Out of nowhere heading to the last stretch for the checkered flag, Beast Boy slung around both and found the finish line.

"Wha-hoo! Slipstream for the win!" Beast Boy celebrated while Ash and Cyborg looked in dismay at the come from behind win.

"I'd say Ash is fitting in just fine," Robin observed.

"Yes, I could say that Ash is born a Teen Titan," Starfire agreed. Playing for a while, Ash put the controller down.

"I'm gonna get some fresh air," he excused himself as he stood up and left the room. Pikachu ate, not too worried about Ash's well-being. Raven sensed otherwise. On the roof, Ash looked out at the lit city he's now sworn to protect. The city shined but not Ash's smile. Raven soon joined him.

"Homesick?" she guessed. Ash heard Raven and turned to see her approaching.

"Would you blame me if I said yes?" Raven shook her head.

"You're still young. It's natural that you'd be missing your home world." Ash nodded, understanding the half-demon.

"My friends are wondering if I'm still alive. May's probably feeling guilty for rushing herself to find the next town and to participate in her next Pokémon contest." Raven placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let me put it this way. We will find you that way back to your world. Still, whether you're here or with the other Pokémon, you're a Teen Titan, and like Greek mythology, we don't go down easily." Ash nodded to her words.

"Thanks, Raven." That's when Raven's T-communicator sounded. She answered it.

"Go ahead."

"Raven, is Ash with you?" asked Robin.

"Yes, you disrupted our kiss." Robin slightly hesitated to Raven's lie.

"Okay… we got burglary at the museum. Reports of a ninja stealing artifacts in the feudal era section." Raven looked to Ash and nodded, advising her that he's ready.

"On our way." They headed back inside for their mission. Within the city, a silhouette flew in to observe the city.

"How long has it been since I was here and checking in on my good-for-nothing sister?" she wondered. She flew to noise from around her. Near the city's museum, a white-haired man in all black and face covered held a black scabbard, a sword inside.

"Never thought I had to come all the way here for the legendary Kurisutarusōdo," he gloated. He pulled the sword out slightly which the blade appeared to be made out of diamonds. He dashed off when police began to arrive. Thinking he got away from the cops, the ninja relaxed. "I can imagine the yen this Kurisutarusōdo will give me." A car flashed its headlights at the ninja. He turned to find the Titans.

"Couldn't settle for the Masamune?" taunted Robin. The ninja scoffed to the notion.

"The Masamune is a sword known in Japanese lore. I prefer the swords with little or no history, the Kurisutarusōdo for example, the Crystal Sword. Forged from diamonds within Mount Fuji but never used for combat." To Robin and Ash, this ninja was another common thief.

"Only after the sword for its value?" summed up Ash. "And I heard ninjas are suppose to be honorable." The ninja put the sword to his side as the silhouette observed the Titans. Her hiss came at seeing Starfire.

"So there you are, sister," she scorned. That's when she also found Ash. "Oh! That looks like a fine young man. I didn't know Boy wonder was recruiting, let alone handsome." The ninja stuck two fingers from one hand before grabbing it with the other and sticking two fingers from that hand. That's when there was a puff of smoke. When the smoke lifted, five more ninjas appeared. Each looked the same to the first.

"Which is the real one!?" gasped Beast Boy. Two leaped to the rooftops and headed off in different directions.

"Starfire, Raven, you go after those two," Robin instructed. The girls flew off with Pikachu on Starfire's shoulder. The other ninjas dashed as well. Beast Boy changed to a cheetah and pursued one of the ninjas.

"One of them has to be the real thief!" believed Cyborg as he chased another ninja. Robin and Ash raced after the last two. The silhouette watched as the last Titans split to intercept their ninja of choice.

"Time to have a little fun," she sneered. Ash cornered his ninja in a dimly lit back alley.

"Not much of a ninja, are you?" he mocked. The ninja turned around and unsheathed a sword, not the Kurisutarusōdo. The ninja slashed but Ash sidestepped before delivering a roundhouse punch. It jostled the head from the shoulders, only to reveal itself as a wooden doll. The rest of the ninja doll fell apart. Ash examined the sword, finding it as cracked and worn. This ninja wasn't real. "Got me." His T-communicator sounded. He answered. "Got a fake one. The Kurisutarusōdo isn't here."

"I also got a fake ninja," Starfire explained. "I guess the rest will have to find the real ninja." Ash heard Pikachu squeaking in concern. "I'll clean up here. I see that you are close so I will be with you shortly."

"Understood." As Ash waited for Starfire, the silhouette flew in for a closer look.

"So he's with Koriand'r, I see," she named. "I'll have my plans for you a little later… little sister." Ash stood around, hoping Starfire came with Pikachu. That's when he heard footsteps. Ash saw the silhouette and appearing like Starfire, assumed it was her.

"There you are. What, did you continued to use your Starbolts to-" Seeing the silhouette walking to him, Ash saw lilac eyes, not Starfire's green eyes. "Hold on… you're not her..." The silhouette walked under a light, revealing herself as a raven-haired version of Starfire. She wore black oppose to Starfire's purple clothing and seemed to be wearing steel plating to cover skin.

"Do I look familiar, handsome? Don't be too surprised. After all, Starfire and I happen to be sisters." This stunned Ash, learning about another Tamaranean, let alone a relative to Starfire.

"I can tell. Star never mentioned that she had family around here." The new Tamaranean giggled to Ash's curiosity.

"She's usually forgetful at times. Then again, I hardly see her so I can't blame her for not remembering." She walked to Ash with an alluring smirk. Ash's nerves began to show as he took a step back to the wall behind him. Pinned to the wall, the raven-haired placed a hand on his head, digging her fingers through the boy's hair while her other hand smoothed his cheek, the soft baby-like skin tickling her. "Like new Teflon, smooth as silk." Her eyes glared to his as she pressed her lips to Ash's cheek. "So smooth, it's a magnet to be kissed." She licked her lips, savoring the taste of the cheeks. Hesitant, Ash gulped to the Tamaranean's lull.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Her hand entered beneath Ash's tops. Her hand felt more smooth skin and more.

"Dear… I've never felt a chest this smooth, especially- Your heart? It's pounding pretty good..." She giggled to Ash's heartbeats, much to Ash's hesitation. "I wonder why? Is my beauty that alluring to you?" Ash wasn't sure how to respond to the Tamaranean.

"W-Well… Y-You see… I-It may be..." The girl placed a finger on Ash's lips, hushing him.

"Sh… Relax. I can tell. Smooth chest, strong heart, soft cheeks… I'm interested on how your lips would feel… and taste among mine." She attached her lips onto his. Her lips pried his mouth to open and her tongue felt behind Ash's teeth, licking the roof and his tongue in the process. As if acting like a vampire, Ash felt his consciousness draining the more she had her lips held his. His eyes rolled to the back of his head. The kiss took his breath and his consciousness away. Still held up by the girl, Ash looked lifeless as she licked her lips after a minute on his. "The taste of youth… Mouthwatering… Don't mind if I have more, my handsome boy." She leaned in for more.

"Komand'r!" shouted Starfire. The girl now turned to the other Tamaranean with Pikachu on her shoulder. Finding Komand'r's face, Pikachu did a double-take to how similar the two girls looked.

"Hello there, sister. I was just introducing myself to a friend of yours. I could say that he's been knocked out by my appearance." Pikachu growled to what Komand'r did to his trainer.

"Ash is my friend! I will not let you have him!" Starfire shot more green orbs which Komand'r flew from. Pikachu leaped down to get Ash back on his feet. After a little while, Starfire returned to Ash and knew he was out of commission. She got on her T-communicator. "Titan is down! I repeat, Titan is down!" Cyborg heard the call.

"Star, can you get him back to the Tower?" he questioned.

"I can!"

"Okay. We have the suspect cornered." Starfire put the T-communicator away before plucking Ash from the ground and flying with Pikachu on her back. Once returned to the sofa, Starfire shook Ash gently by the shoulder in order to bring him back from the sleep.

"Ash, please awaken! It is I, Starfire, your friend!" The other Titans arrived to find Starfire try everything to get Ash's eyes open. She snapped her fingers. She waived her hand. Nothing seemed to work. "Ash?" She even patted him on the cheek.

"Starfire, what happened?" asked Robin. Starfire turned to the other Titans as they came to check on the situation.

"Blackfire! I found her with Ash and I cannot wake him!" The detail had the other Titans gawking.

"Dude, what did Blackfire do?" wondered Beast Boy. "He's out like a light!"

"Yeah, he looks like he saw her transform into something that blew his mind," Cyborg guessed. Seeing no change, Pikachu squeaked for Starfire to backup.

"Pikachu?" she called. Sparks emanated from his cheeks. He unleashed a small burst of electricity that seemed to jump-start his friend. Ash awoke, finding himself back in the tower.

"What's going on!?" he gulped. Finding Ash alert, Starfire hugged Ash, knowing that he'd be alright.

"Thank goodness!" Ash didn't know what happened to him. "I am sorry for what my sister did to you! I was not aware she was in the city!" Ash blinked, not sure what Starfire meant.

"Your sister?" That's when he remembered Komand'r, though he didn't know her name. "She did say something about having a sister..." Robin decided to fill Ash in on the girl.

"Starfire has an older sister named Blackfire," he informed. "She's a Tamaranean, but she and Starfire don't see eye-to-eye."

"Yeah, Blackfire can take advantage of anyone she sees," Cyborg expressed. "Heck, she got us as well." Ash palmed his face, the girl forcing him to submit his consciousness displaying intention.

"So that's who took my breath away, literally..." he groaned. Starfire palmed Ash's back, comfort after the ordeal.

"You still must be exhausted," she noted. "Sleep. It would be easier to relax after that episode." Ash bobbed a nod, still feeling drained.

"Good idea." He plopped his head back on the sofa and the Titans backed away.

"That was an eventful night," Robin huffed. "We got the sword back to the museum, Kotaru's arrested and everyone's gonna be okay… for the most part." An hour passed where everyone entered their rooms and called it a night. Pikachu joined Starfire in her room and snuggled alongside Silkie. Starfire struggled to sleep, her sister's arrival and her role on Ash plagued her consciousness. She woke up, palming her chest.

' _I was not aware of my sister's acts on Ash,'_ she minded. _'I should have been there to make sure he would be okay.'_ She began to pull her legs from beneath the sheets which stirred the Pokémon. Pikachu looked to see Starfire exiting her bed. "It is okay," she whispered while petting the mouse. Pikachu trusted Starfire and resumed his sleep. Starfire exited her room and found Ash, sound asleep. Seeing him in peace, it looked as if Ash let the incident fade quickly from his head. Starfire wished the same would apply to her. _'I was the one responsible for his health. It is my fault that he was seduced by my sister.'_ In an act of remorse, Starfire petted Ash's hair like Blackfire before. This made Ash wake to see the Titan by him.

"Star?" he groaned.

"Ash, I am sorry for my sister and what she did to you. I did not mean to make you wait after finding the fake ninjas." Ash smiled, petting Starfire's cheek.

"It's all good. Like you said, no one knew about Blackfire in the city."

"Yes but I still cannot-"

"Besides, Cyborg did say that you saved me when I was in trouble." Overcome by his forgiveness, Starfire hugged Ash, tears trickling down her face.

"Ash, I do not deserve a friend like you!" Ash hugged her in return.

"Let it go and get some sleep."

"Okay." Ash adjusted his body and fell back to sleep. Starfire, viewing him sleeping, leaned in and kissed Ash on the cheek. Her guilt may have been lifted by Ash's words but she wanted to do more to make sure. She crawled onto the sofa with Ash and snuggled with him. Her arm and leg wrapped around him, the alien girl fell asleep with someone to cuddle. Ash's role as a Teen Titan had some rough patches. What other acts could he do as a Titan?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

(Congratulations to the New England Patriots for their 5th Super Bowl after defeating the Atlanta Falcons in the first Overtime in Super Bowl history. Tom Brady has guaranteed himself into the Pro Football Hall of Fame on his first year of eligibility. What a game last night in Houston for Super Bowl LI.)


	7. Feeling Koled?

_Chapter 7: Feeling Kole-d?_

* * *

It wasn't long ago that Starfire's sister, Blackfire, made her move on Ash. Seemingly, he looked better than before as he, Pikachu and Cyborg took an elevator ride. Reaching the bottom, they viewed a giant orange ship in the shape of an arrow. It had five fuselage capsules in a diamond pattern with one of them in the center. One more fuselage capsule seemed to be attached behind the far back with wings as well. Ash and Pikachu awed the vessel. "This is the T-Ship?!" he asked.

"It's my big baby, alright," Cyborg replied. "Twin propulsion engines, gravity stabilizers... This ship can go into space, underwater and even act as a jet." Ash awed the design of the craft.

"That's so cool!" He then eyed the extra fuselage capsule. "Is that my spot up there?"

"That is. Had it ready when we were six last time." Ash turned to Cyborg, surprised to hear of a Teen Titan before him.

"Last time?"

"Yeah, before you, we had a girl named Terra. She moved the earth like it was nothing. In fact, it also moved Beast Boy that she practically loved him, even his jokes. Then Slade took her under his wing." Ash and Pikachu started to wonder the tale. "He used her powers against us and nearly caused the city to collapse in a nuclear destruction. She regained consciousness and sacrificed herself to save us." Learning about Beast Boy's past further, Ash felt remorseful to the green-skinned morphing hero.

"I had no clue his life was that rough. Why is it that I run into a lot of miserable lives?"

"Hey, no one says that you have to help everyone."

"It's not. Most of the time, the people and Pokémon have problems that I just happen to come across!" All Cyborg did was shrug his shoulders.

"I wanna say something to help you there." Before he could, Robin entered the hangar and found the two.

"Is the fuselage set?" he asked.

"Yeah, just showing Ash where he's sitting." A nod told Robin what's next.

"I know you want to give it a test run but we don't have time. I'm getting a distress signal from Siberia." The news interested Ash, his role as a Titan still active.

"Any info?" he asked.

"None yet. Hopefully, any information will be given to us when we get to northeastern Russia. We'll leave in half an hour, and Ash… Starfire's bringing you a jacket so you can stay warm."

"Thanks!" The girls and Beast Boy arrived soon after and entered a fuselage capsule: Robin in the front, Beast Boy in the middle, Cyborg in the back, Starfire and Pikachu on the left facing to the front and Raven on the right. The gate opened from beneath the water adjacent to the Tower, the ocean falling to the unknown. A steel grid lined itself behind the T-Ship's engines. Soon enough, the engines revved up and before long, they shot flames which propelled the T-Ship. It took to the sky and sailed over the Pacific. It arrived in snowy northeastern Russia after being devastated by a radioactive monster. Thanks to a local teenager named Red Star, the monster ceased but supposedly at the cost of Red Star's life. Robin returned to the people and gave the General a T-Communicator for Red Star if he survived. They felt shameful they rejected something the General created. However, the Titans' business overseas was just beginning.

"I'm getting some unnatural activity north of here," Cyborg reported as he looked at the screen on his arm. "From my signal, it's coming from inside the Arctic Circle." Pikachu, wearing a rubber suit to insulate his warmth, became interested to their next destination.

"Comrades!" the General called. All turned to the man in the mustache. "The Arctic Circle is colder than Siberia. Best take extreme precaution."

"We will," Starfire assured.

"Da! I wish you good luck." All boarded the T-Ship as it left for the Arctic. The T-Ship flew into the frigid temperatures. What awaited them? A tower of steel, wires and lights. A dark-skinned man in a black suit. The jumpsuit had the emblem of a yellow light bulb. The tower of a machine had a large crystal at the top.

"The night is shining brightly," he awed as he saw a rainbow of lights shining the night sky. "The Aurora Borealis… I feel its power and its beauty… and with this special light crystal, those lights will be in the palm of my hands." Wires began to illuminate. The crystal shone with blinding light. "The Arctic Circle is the ideal place, and not because of these Northern Lights… Everything in white snow and ice… Not even those bothersome Teen Titans would dare reach this island." Just as he said that, a blast of snow blanketed the area for a few seconds. When the white dust settled, the man looked to find the Titans at that moment.

"Wanna bet, Doctor Light?" taunted Robin. Light growled, not liking the turnout oncoming.

"So you foolishly did enlighten me with your presence, Titans! I've already started the enhancement process of obtaining secrets within the Aurora Borealis." Hearing the name, Ash and Pikachu turned to see the shining veils in the sky.

"I wish I had a camera on hand," he awed. Raven patted him on the shoulder for attention.

"Admire later," she warned. "We have a job to do."

"Yeah, sorry." Light took notice to Ash's amazed look to the Northern Lights.

"So it seems you're enlightened by the Aurora Borealis as well," he mentioned. "I don't necessarily blame you. However, you'll understand the power within the lights." Grabbing a cord, he plugged it onto himself. His suit began to light up and his hands aglow. Robin made his call.

"Titans, go!" he shouted. Light fired rays of light as the Titans scattered. Robin flung discs and Starfire pitched the Star Bolts, but Light knocked the attacks down.

"You learn how light your chances are in defeating me!" He fired more rays. Ash took advantage of the icy grounds and slid away from the rays. Beast Boy flew away from the rays while Pikachu joined him. Ash viewed another chance.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" he ordered. Pikachu leaped off Beast Boy and fired electricity from his cheeks. The electric attack never reached the tower as a shield of energy deflected the attack. Ash gritted the failed attack. "Nothing?!" Light taunted the botched strike.

"How enlightening!" he grinned. "Light meeting light has no effect. Nothing can penetrate this force field." Cyborg wasn't ready to surrender.

"I disagree!" he yelled. "Sound beats light!" From his arm cannon, Cyborg blasted waves which bypassed the force field and struck the crystal, shattering the priceless item. Seeing the source of energy cracked, Robin realized the machine's stability losing.

"Your crystal's damaged!" he warned. "Your machine can't take anymore light!" The doctor scoffed, thinking the crystal can still work.

"An illuminating theory," he sneered. "I still have the advantage against you!" That's when thet tower began to collapse, the crystal shattering to pieces. He saw the crystal disintegrating. "…Or not." The ground quaked. Everyone braced themselves to steady which seemed nearly impossible due to the ice. The tower caused the ice to crumble and Light and the Titans fell through. Ash fell while holding onto the ice he stood. He lost a grip but saw a tree and grabbed branches to slow his fall. The ice block crashed the ground and broke into a thousand pieces. Ash swung himself down from branch to branch until he found the ground. From the fall, Ash seemed to luck out.

"I've got to stop falling from these high places," he groaned. Reaching the ground, he viewed the landscape. No longer was he in the cold. The land was of warmth, trees almost everywhere. "Where am I? Back home? Santa's hidden workshop?" Ash suddenly sensed something nearby. He turned to find a pink raptor in his face. Its roar forced Ash to step back. "Okay, scratch being back home." The raptor stomped toward Ash which he put his hand out, trying to stop the dinosaur. The raptor lunged to Ash, but it wouldn't reach. It got crushed by a muscled raven-haired man with almost nothing on. All he wore was a long cloth. Also along was a pink-haired girl in white with blue around the shoulders and skirt. Her boots were also white and wore turquoise sleeves. Her hair appeared to have feelers protruding from her hair.

"Nice save, Gnarrk!" she cheered. The muscled man grumbled incoherently to the praise.

"So much for trying to calm that guy down."

"Yeah, Utahraptors aren't considered tamable." Ash remembered that he had the T-Communicator on him and reached for it.

"I hope the rest are okay. Robin, what's your status?" Before he could get a reply, Gnarrk swung his fist at the T-Communicator. Ash pulled it away before Gnarrk could smash it.

"Gnarrk, calm down!" Gnarrk grumbled about what Ash had. "It's okay. We know he's from the upper world." Hearing no answer, Ash tried a different approach.

"Guess I'll have to use the Pokémon route. Swellow, I choose you!" He threw a ball out and Ash's swallow exited it as it popped open. Gnarrk and the girl awed Ash's ability to summon a bird. "Swellow, go and find Pikachu and the Titans!" Swellow flew off on his mission.

"You can summon creatures at will?" Ash pulled another ball from his belt to show the girl and Gnarrk.

"I have them on a moment's notice. Right now, I gotta trust Swellow in finding my friends." The Titans soon stirred after finding themselves in a shallow lake. Eyeing the area, questions arose.

"What time period are we in?" wondered Beast Boy. Cyborg checked the computer on his arm, reading "PRESENT."

"We're not back in the Stone Age," he joked. Pikachu could only wonder what happened. The Titans got out of the lake and removed the soaked extra layer of clothing. Swellow soon spotted them, cawing down to the Titans.

"The Swellow!" alerted Starfire. "Ash must be in trouble!" Robin didn't believe Starfire's word, but still remained vigilant.

"Let's make sure he's safe," he ordered. "Swellow, lead us back to Ash." Obeying, Swellow flew back from the direction it appeared. In about half an hour, the Titans spotted a hut. They also found Ash with Gnarrk and the girl.

"This Pokémon World sounds fascinating," she chuckled. Gnarrk agreed with his grunts.

"There's still so much I want to explore, Kole," Ash admitted. "So much more Pokémon, new lands, new competitions… I don't wanna stop anytime soon once I return home." Kole nodded to his story.

"I believe you, Ash. You know, maybe stepping out of this hidden prehistoric paradise once in a while, maybe when you find your world."

"It _is_ a wonder when you see Pokémon for the first time." Just then, Pikachu squeaked their arrival. Ash laughed, grateful for their safety. "Hey, Pikachu!" Kole awed the sight of the mouse as it squeaked from the hug.

"Ash!" shouted Starfire as she hugged the trainer. Ash felt glad to see the Titans safe, despite the crushing hug from the Tamaranean.

"Did you try using the T-Communicator?" questioned Robin.

"I did," he claimed. "Got no response." Gnarrk became frightened at Cyborg and hid behind Kole.

"You'll have to excuse Gnarrk," she apologized. "He's not used to people from the upper world." Beast Boy could find someone to relate, eyeing Raven.

"Neither is she," he pointed out. Raven's eyes began to glow as she gave the evil glare to Beast Boy, who wanted to retract that statement.

"So who are these people that you have founded, Ash?" asked Starfire.

"She's Kole and behind her is Gnarrk," he answered. Viewing Gnarrk, it astonished Robin.

"I never thought I'd see a caveman in this timeline," he awed.

"That makes two of us," Cyborg joined. "Thanks for making sure our young Titan's okay, Nark!" The name Cyborg gave didn't sit well with Kole.

"That's _Gnarrk!_ " she corrected. Cyborg realized his error.

"Sorry… _Gnarrk_." Viewing Pikachu, Kole wondered if she could hold the Pokémon.

"Can I have a chance to hold him?" Ash didn't mind and let Pikachu be held by the pink-haired. Kole giggled to the soft fur. "You got such a cute lightning bolt for a tail. Can you shock me with it?" Pikachu gawked to the wish. Kole smiled. "Don't worry. I'll be fine." That's when she morphed her body into a crystal as she nodded. Surprised like about everyone else by Gnarrk, Pikachu used Thunderbolt to shock Kole. However, the Thunderbolt has no effect as the crystallized Kole felt nothing. That's when a Utahraptor jumped out of nowhere, lunging at the Titans. Pikachu jumped, scared at the dinosaur but Kole extended her arms out, palm facing the Utahraptor. She unleashed Pikachu's attack, blasting the reptile to far reaches of the land. The Titans gawked to what occurred.

"She can absorb energy and direct it to where she wants to shoot it?" hushed Beast Boy.

"That's terrifying," Robin gulped. "Plus, was that a raptor?" Kole treated the Titans to some fruit which they enjoyed. As the underworld dimmed to indicate night, Kole found Ash yards away from the hut.

"Still thinking about home?" she guessed. Ash smiled, her guess on the spot.

"Well, don't get me wrong," he advised. "It's fun being a Teen Titan. Still, I prefer the life of a Pokémon Trainer. I know that Pikachu wants to get back himself." Kole listened as she sat by him.

"After hearing what you've been doing before and during your stay with him, you've been made for the hero business, even though how you're feeling is understandable." She placed a hand on Ash's shoulder, telling him to relax. "As a matter of fact, I'm feeling… rather conflicted. You're having a fun life and I wanna be part of it… but I don't wanna leave Gnarrk alone since we've been together." Ash felt her conflict. She wanted to see his world but she still minded Gnarrk.

"You've been with Gnarrk for a while where you two know what you're saying." Kole nodded, a smile not leaving her face. "I should also say that I've gotten more love from here than back home. I guess I found my conflict." Both shared a laugh, thinking it was a joke.

"So… You feel the appreciation from the people more than back in your world?" They now shared a sigh and on accident…

"If only there was a way to combine the two..." they said in unison. Hearing each other, they turned and faced. Eyes met. Kole found conflict and her head leaning to Ash, a magnet to another. Inches from faces, Ash's senses kicked in. Danger around.

"Look out!" He tackled Kole as a ray of light blasted pass the two. Getting to their feet, they turned to face Doctor Light.

"So, she's a living crystal," he assessed. "She will be perfect for my enlightening machine." Ash stood and faced Light. Knowing his target, he wanted to guard Kole. He needed help. He needed it in the speed of light.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Breaking Light

_Chapter 8: Breaking Light_

* * *

Ash faced Doctor Light after they and the Titans fell from the icy Arctic to a prehistoric land. He stood between the villain and Kole, someone he began to befriend along with Gnarrk. Light studied Kole, who can turn her body into a crystal and absorb energy to disperse. To Light, the machine needed this humanoid jewel. "Those who cannot stand the light will be blind to defeat," he taunted. He stuck his hand out at Ash, a belief that he'll strike with another beam. That's when he swung his hand away and flexed his chest, causing his emblem to light up in a flash. The quick shine surprised Ash, blinding him and stopping any advances.

"My eyes!" he yelped. Gnarrk and the Titans saw the flash of light, their enemy nearby.

"Doctor Light's here!" assessed Robin. "And that's where Ash and Kole went!" Gnarrk instantly became worried about Kole, his only friend that could communicate with.

"Don't worry, Nark," Cyborg again mispronounced. Starfire chose to correct him again.

"That's _Gnarrk_!" she snapped. Cyborg slapped his head for repeating that mistake.

"Sorry… _Gnarrk!_ We'll help get Kole back!" Gnarrk didn't want to wait and raced out. Pikachu squeaked to Gnarrk, also worried about Ash. Gnarrk sprinted out after Pikachu climbed to his shoulder. Sensing danger, Robin had to make his move.

"Let's make sure Ash and Kole are okay," he ordered before they moved out. In a couple of minutes, Gnarrk and Pikachu found Ash, his eyes covered.

("Ash, you okay?") squeaked Pikachu. Ash's ears picked up his friend's concern.

"Pikachu, is that you?" he asked. Gnarrk grunted to alert Ash. "Sorry, Gnarrk. Doctor Light blinded me with a flash. He's got Kole." Gnarrk nodded before grunting to Pikachu to stay with Ash. Trying to understand Gnarrk, Pikachu leaped from the caveman and sided by his trainer as Starfire located the three.

"Ash!" she called down. Gnarrk left when he found Starfire, knowing Ash would be in good hands. "Gnarrk!" Rather than tail the neanderthal, Starfire stayed with Ash. "Are you okay?" Ash uncovered his eyes, but he still had a hard time seeing anything.

"Starfire? I can't see!" Starfire snagged Ash's head and looked into his eyes with a grit.

"Tell me when you can see my face." Slowly, Ash's eyes began to recover. He saw her eyes, the flash losing its effect. Her face materialized soon enough.

"It's getting better. Sorry."

"Do not be." Unable to nod with Starfire's hold on his head, Ash explained how he lost Kole.

"Doctor Light wants to use Kole's ability to power his tower." Starfire nodded before helping Ash and Pikachu to the rest as Light struggled to carry Kole on his back with an energy container, sealing her.

"For a super-villain, you kinda lack in the whole 'power' category," she nagged. "It's bad enough with this device but adding me into it? You should've thought about this more thoroughly."

"You are in no position to lecture me about sudden changes in plans," Light retorted. "For instance, knowing of your ability to change into a crystal at a moment's notice. Besides, knowing of your neanderthal partner, he won't know what to do about the traps I've set."

"Even if you do stop Gnarrk, I know Ash will recover and beat you down, along with the Titans." Regrouped, Ash informed the other Titans and Gnarrk of Light's plans. He lead the charge to the direction of the land's exit thanks to Starfire's flyover. Just as they found an opening of sort, Gnarrk crashed into some sort of invisible field and got shocked. Ash, somehow passing through the same spot without notice, heard the zap with Pikachu and turned to find Gnarrk in some pain with the Titans nearby.

"Gnarrk!" he called. While Gnarrk started recovering, Robin investigated the invisible wall.

"Doctor Light's force field," he surveyed. "He wants to keep us in here for as much as possible."

"Okay, but how did Ash get through without a problem?" questioned Beast Boy. Ash would ask but he became increasingly concerned about Kole. That's when he thought of something to help the Titans.

"Gnarrk, think you can find another way out?" he asked. Gnarrk needed a second before nodding with a grunt. "Okay, I'll go and try to save Kole. I'll see you outside!" Ash sprinted ahead as Gnarrk grunted to have the Titans follow. Ash continued to chase and found the outside, the Northern Lights within sight. "The Aurora Borealis..." Outside, Light hoisted Kole to the top of the tower, surprisingly still intact.

"If I had known from the start that you're a more adequate use than the giant diamond I forged for this tower of light, it would've save me time and energy for constructing this plan to use the Aurora Borealis and harness its power," he scorned.

"Yeah, time and energy _and_ perhaps a little common sense that you couldn't handle all of this light by yourself," Kole nagged.

"Perhaps, but regardless, everything is coming to fruition. The Teen Titans will be too busy worming their way out of the maze I've created." He placed a metal restraint around Kole's torso. The restraint locked in place using four robotic legs to keep Kole in place. "Now that I have the perfect living crystal, I shall harness the true power." He flipped the switch. Seeing the cords and tubes lighting up, Kole forced herself to crystallize, staving harm. Ash and Pikachu exited the underground to find the tower, shocked that survived the shock, less its functioning.

"Either that tower didn't fall like we did or Doctor Light had a spare on hand," he guessed. Light heard Ash, stunned to find one of the Titans escaping his grasp.

"Of course. The newest Titan to challenge me… but you're too late. You see, I hold the power of your friend and now the Northern Lights will shine a way to victory for me." Ash stood on the ice, the cold not settling him one bit.

"Cyborg could use that sound-wave but even I know he doesn't want to hurt Kole. Now what?" Light connected himself to the tower. Once more, his arms were aglow.

"Now, face the all-powerful Doctor Arthur Light!" Not wasting time, Light fired his rays, but Ash dove clear. Unfortunately, the Icy surface glided him farther than anticipated. He got to a knee, a much difficult task than it should be.

"Okay, land of ice, maniac none too bright and a life in need of saving." Before long, the Titans and Gnarrk found the way out as well.

"Doctor Light's tower?!" gasped Robin. "But how?!" Light snarled at the rest of the Titans escaping his trap.

"Didn't expect you to free yourselves so soon," he snapped. "No matter… Once I shine, no darkness will dim my bright." To Robin, he needed to be stopped.

"Looks like we need to shine something other than light. Titans, go!" The Titans began their charge with Beast Boy morphing into a bear, but Gnarrk stayed by the entrance. Cyborg tried to coax Gnarrk out of his hiding spot.

"Dude, we need you!" he called out. "Kole needs you!" Gnarrk saw the tower giving off light, frightened by its size. "I get you, but Kole's up there! Don't you wanna save her?" Gnarrk looked on, reluctant to help out. Finally, he summoned the courage to step out and head to the tower. Unfortunately, his first step on the ice was disastrous. He slipped and smacked his face on the slick ground. Light fired rays constantly at the Titans. It didn't help the Titans with the ice, although Raven and Starfire flew circles around the tower.

"He's gaining power from the tower!" shouted Raven. "I can't get a clear shot at him!" Ash had to act fast, then remembered Pikachu and an attack that could work.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail on the ground!" he ordered. Agreeing, Pikachu leaped from Ash's shoulder and swung his Iron Tail, breaking the ice and cracks finding Light. However, Light blasted the crack wave from reaching him.

"That was a bright move," Light complimented. "Just not bright enough." He fired another beam at Ash but Starfire plucked him from the strike.

"Nice save!"

"Yes, but we are far from done here!" she warned. Ash looked down to the tower. He saw Kole struggle to stave trouble. Ash came up with a plan.

"Pikachu, dive down and do another Iron Tail on the force field! Starfire, throw me towards Kole! I'll do the rest!" Pikachu trusted his partner, but Starfire wasn't as confident.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!" Surrendering to his plan, Starfire carried Ash to the tower. Pikachu had a running start off Starfire's back before diving to the tower, another Iron Tail about to strike. She spun while holding Ash's arm. In a moment where it seemed the spin slowed to a crawl, Ash and Starfire gaze to each face.

"Do not lose to the bad doctor." Ash nodded before Starfire flung him at the tower. Traveling faster than the fall beforehand, Ash torpedoed to Kole with Pikachu spinning and Iron Tail flying like a wheel in the air. Reaching the tower, Pikachu's Iron Tail attack struck the electrified force field. However, Pikachu's electric makeup found a way to slice through the field. Ash snagged the Pokémon and fell to the top of the tower, kicking away two of the four arms at the same time. Light heard the breaking of the arms, looking up to figure someone penetrated his force field and made the climb.

"Oh no..." Ash summoned Grovyle with his plan.

"Grovyle, use Leaf Blade on one arm," he instructed. "Pikachu, one more Iron Tail!" The leaves on Grovyle's arms turned to arm blades before slicing one more arm. Pikachu's Iron Tail smashed the other arm. Not restrained, Kole reverted to normal. Seeing who rescued her, Kole leaped onto Ash with a grateful hug.

"I think I found my real protector," she praised. Watching the hug, Gnarrk gawked to the affection. The Titans saw Ash able to stop the machine's flow of power.

"He did it!" cheered Cyborg. Light wasn't in the mood to let Ash escape with the crystallizing teen.

"You're not getting off that lightly," he scorned before shooting a beam. Acting out of instinct, Ash stood in front of Kole and got blasted off the tower. He hit the ice in a sickening thud, somehow still conscious.

"Ash!" shouted Robin. Ash soon tried to rise back on his feet, holding his side. He's injured. As he grimaced, his body started to glow. Raven viewed Ash's glow, knowing an energy wanting to be released.

"His aura!" she realized. "It's been powered up by the damage from that blast!" Gnarrk leaped to the tower and snagged Kole before jumping down to Ash as another beam shot over the neanderthal.

"Stay down!" she advised. "You can't go on! You're hurt!" Pikachu and Grovyle tried to keep Ash still but he begrudgingly got to his feet.

"Despite an injury, you'd wish to show me your light?" he taunted. "Amusing..." Ash gritted, his foe in front of him.

"I'm about to show you a light," he gritted. "One that shines brighter than yours, Artie!" The threat seemed like a tease as Light snickered.

"Is that so? Then enlighten me!" Blood seeped from Ash's mouth. He saw the ice and a clear path to the doctor.

"Gnarrk, I want you to throw me at him." Gnarrk gawked at the order. "This is where Raven's meditation's really gonna be tested. If I can reach Doctor Light, I can stop him for good. I only have one shot."

"But you can't!" protested Kole. He eyed Starfire flying over. The head facing a direction, Light attacked Starfire with more beams.

"Trust me." Gnarrk set himself as he grabbed Ash by the hand and by the back. Starfire flew back from some shots. To Ash, it was now or never. "Go!" Gnarrk slung Ash with the lack of friction beneath. Light heard the skating and saw Ash flying to him at an impressive speed.

"Too slow!" he shouted as he fired one more beam. Ash ducked the shot, his arm lined up with Light and his tower.

"Good night!" Ash fired a left cross, nailing Light in the emblem. They flew into the tower where Light shot another beam, hitting the tower and burning through it. The energy stored within the tower ruptured and a concussion blasted the two within the vicinity. Everyone covered their eyes. When it stopped, the tower toppled, no longer in service. All looked to find the tower destroyed.

"Whoa, he did it!" cheered Beast Boy. Light came out of the rubble, his outfit in tatters. Robin laid him down and put the cuffs on.

"Not so bright after that, now are you?" mocked Raven. That's when Kole and Starfire found Ash. His body seemingly shattered, blood protruding from parts of his body and unconscious. He laid several yards from the fallen tower.

"Ash?!" they called in shock. Kole reached him first and placed a hand on his busted body. Cyborg got to Ash and could tell he was in bad shape.

"He needs medical help, immediately!" he announced. Kole knelt and placed Ash's head in her lap. Cyborg activated the T-Ship via remote on his arm and the vehicle arrived soon after. Raven reached Ash and Kole and placed a hand on the crystallizing girl's shoulder.

"We'll get him back to start triage," she promised. "Ash is a tough Titan. Still..." Using Azarath, she and Starfire carried Ash to the T-Ship with Cyborg boarding in the front.

"I'll get Ash back to the Tower," he commanded. "I'll pick you back up after we get him to the medical room." The T-Ship with Starfire and Raven joining Ash soon ascended and departed for Jump City. Kole palmed her heart, her mind squared on Ash, hoping he'd stay alive. Pikachu and Grovyle watched as their trainer couldn't move an inch due to the explosion and his condition. Kole picked Pikachu up and petted him. Gnarrk palmed Kole's back for comfort.

"No Titan should go down like that," Robin gritted. Ash was in bad shape. Could he survive and how bad would it affect him if he does?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. Kole Hearted

_Chapter 9: Kole-Hearted_

* * *

The T-Ship arrived back at the tower where a young black teenage girl saw Cyborg's flier enter. She had dark brunette hair in buns while wearing a yellow/black turtleneck midriff and skinny black pants. One more addition would be her bee-like wings. As soon as the vessel landed, Cyborg and Starfire emerged. Cyborg saw the girl, knowing they'll need help. "Bee, could use another hand!" he requested.

"What's the deal?!" she asked. "And where's Robin?" Starfire reached Ash's capsule before beginning to pull the injured trainer. Bee saw the boy and flew to help. "He's the new Titan? Rather young, don't you think?"

"He stopped Doctor Light by himself!" pleaded Starfire. "He _is_ a Titan!" Bee got her T-Communicator to radio some assistance.

"Aqualad, can you bring a stretcher?"

"On my way, Bumblebee!" a young man's voice answered. In a minute, a raven-haired young man in blue and black suit came to Ash, Bumblebee and Starfire with a stretcher. The girls placed Ash on the wheeled cart. The young man gulped at Ash's busted body. "Man, he took a beating." Cyborg returned to the T-Ship, his mission not complete.

"I'll bring the other Titans back here," he informed.

"Alright," Bumblebee nodded. "We'll try to control the bleeding before you return."

"Please hurry back with Pikachu!" wished Starfire. The T-Ship left for the Arctic again as Aqualad and the girls wheeled Ash to the infirmary. On the same bed that he laid on after crashing onto Cinderblock, Ash remained motionless, clinging to life. Cyborg escorted Pikachu and the other Titans back to the Tower which the part-man/part-machine started to operate on Ash while everyone, even Kole waited word. Bumblebee held Pikachu, keeping the Pokémon calm despite the nature of the crisis. Ash's X-ray appeared on the monitor over the bed he laid on. Several ribs shattered, gashes over his body, organ lacerations, irregular heart rhythm…

"No one could survive that kind of impact like you did," he noted. He proceeded with the operation. While Cyborg fought to save Ash's life, the Titans and others waited for any word. Robin paced around, wanting to now know of another Titan to fall in the line of duty. Bumblebee decided to ask the head of the Titans.

"So how long has Ash been with you guys?" she questioned.

"A little over a week," Robin informed. "You could say that Starfire liked him after he fell on Cinderblock. I don't know about you but he's got the traits of a Titan and he's proven his worth." After a few hours, Cyborg emerged. All the Titans stood, including a pair of small redhead boys in white.

"Well, the operation's a success," he relayed. "But he's still comatose. Who knows if Ash will pull out okay." The news offered little comfort to the group. All they could do was hope for the best. The next day, Cyborg closed his room, sign reading "INVENTION IN PROGRESS." Meanwhile, crime took to the streets again, this time by a ragged teen redhead in dusty clothes. Unshaven and rather overweight, he decided to give Robin, Pikachu and a redhead that looked mostly similar to Robin but wore a quiver than a cape.

"Robin, is he _really_ a villain?" the masked redhead questioned about the other. That redhead seemed offended.

"What do you mean, _really?_ " he scowled. "I _am_ a villain, an arch-nemesis to the Teen Tights!" Robin's eyebrow lifted above the mask.

"Never thought you'd resort to that, Control Freak," Robin scoffed. "Still, you're no match for us!"

"Not even when I've upgraded my universal remote?" He pulled out a remote control but before he could use it, Pikachu struck Control Freak with Thunderbolt. It stunned the "villain" long enough for the redhead to pull an arrow from the quiver.

"Yeah, so much that I don't even need a trick arrow," he shrugged before pulling the arrow on his bow and firing, striking and destroying the remote. Control Freak gawked to the weapon of choice demolished.

"Never doubted your accuracy, Speedy," Robin snickered as he tossed bolas to Control Freak's legs, tripping him to the ground. Stunned and shackled, Control Freak wasn't going anywhere except prison. "One of these days, real life is gonna show you real consequences." Speedy removed DVD cases from Control Freak, his crime apparent. Control Freak snarled at Robin before a wagon arrived to carry the "villain" away. The city girls came to Robin and Speedy, one petting Pikachu and offering him an apple.

"Robin, where's Ash and why is his mouse with you?" a black girl wondered.

"I'm sorry, but Ash is in a coma after fighting Doctor Light." The girls gasped to the news. They became instant fans after how Ash manhandled Gizmo and Mammoth.

"If it's okay, can we write to him?" another girl pleaded.

"That would be thoughtful. I'm sure he'll appreciate it when he comes to." Back at the tower, Ash remained in bed, still cold from his fight with Light. Kole and Starfire stood bedside, hoping for his awakening. His mouth and nose covered by a breathing mask, Kole could wish he'd be awaken soon while holding a hand. Starfire held the other hand, clasped between hers in a will to pray. She spoke in a language unknown to Kole, but information from the other Titans clarified the tongue.

"Tamaranean prayer?" she assumed.

"Yes," Starfire confirmed. "It is an ancient prayer taught to me by my father. If the hearts within the prayer are pure, wishes are bound to come true." After completing her prayer, she rested Ash's hand back to his side. "When he first awaken after helping us stop Cinderblock, I adored him for the longest time since I have been on Earth, if only second to Robin." Starfire got to his head and offered a kiss. It was a soft peck to the forehead. The sight prompted Kole to do the same.

"When I talked to him after we came together at the hut, we seemed to have… connected in mind and heart… and when he saved me from that tower, I felt more than thankful. He protected me and I wanted to help him. Maybe I can when he comes to." Still holding his hand with one of hers, Kole came to his head and kissed him in the same spot as Starfire's kiss. Days passed. Piles of Get Well cards mounted, along with gifts like flowers and hand-made string bracelets. Each night, Pikachu slept on Ash and sometimes joined by Silkie, one day in hopes of waking to see him. At times, other Titans like Bumblebee and Gnarrk came to see Ash. Starfire and Kole never wanted to stay away, knowing he helped save everything in the arctic. Robin entered to see Ash, a comforting palm to Starfire's shoulder as a method to keep faith for him. The longer Ash stayed asleep, the hopes started to fade. Starfire gave another prayer to Ash. Kole copied Starfire without saying the words. Suddenly, a groan.

"Hm?" Starfire and Kole felt Ash's fingers trying to move. Pikachu got to Ash's shoulder and watched. His eyes began to open, Pikachu catching the sight.

"Pikachu?" he weakly groaned. Pikachu squeaked in delight as the girls saw him coming out of his coma.

"You have finally awaken!" Starfire removed the breathing mask as Pikachu squeaked, happy and in tears in knowing of his revival. She snagged his head and hugged it, overjoyed to see him once again awake. Her pull exposed Ash's body completely wrapped in bandages. The pink-haired grew fearful to Ash's condition.

"Easy, Star!" warned Kole. "He's been out for five days!" Still not in the loop, Ash didn't catch Kole's information. Ash found Kole, a little surprised.

"Are you okay, Kole?" he asked. Kole blinked, surprised to hear Ash asking about her condition.

"Silly!" She dove and hugged Ash, tears flowing down her face. "You kept me from getting hurt!" Ash smiled, knowing Kole was okay.

"I'm glad, then." Lifting herself a little, the pink-haired morphing girl realized Ash's selflessness.

"Maybe you should be more glad about this!" She leaned in and kissed Ash on the lips. Watching the moment, Pikachu chimed while Starfire squealed in delight.

"This is wonderful!" she cheered. After the kiss, Ash's face bled red, shocked to the smooch.

"For all you've done, I can admit that I'm in love with you." Ash seemed eager to see the other Titans. He wanted to escape the bed he's been in for about a week.

"Anyway, are the others okay, too?" he questioned.

"They are, and Titans East wanted to meet you as well," Starfire answered. Hearing more company, Ash tried to move.

"Easy, dear!" warned Kole as he nearly fell on his face. The girls caught him before any damage continued. They helped him onto his unsteady legs. "You've been out since you took down Light Man five days ago." Ash looked surprised to hear of his long sleep.

"That long?" He shook his head, shocked to the news. Arms draped around Starfire's and Kole's necks, they headed into the main room. Once they entered, the Titans and those new came to meet Ash. Seeing a bunch of new faces, Ash felt welcomed by Aqualad and Bumblebee.

"So, this is the guy who earned all those fangirls in the city?" wondered Speedy. "I'd say he's not much but from Robin… looks aren't much." Ash shook Speedy's hand.

"Believe me, those girls can be a handful." Aqualad came to also the hero.

"It's nice to meet you, Ash," he greeted, also shaking hands. "I'm Aqualad." Ash snickered at the name.

"Aqualad, huh? A Cerulean Gym Leader and a friend of mine would take a shine to you." The two redheads in white also came to Ash.

"¡Hola, Ash!" the one with the "Plus" sign greeted. "¿Cómo estás?" It took a second for Ash to recognize the language.

"Todavía estoy recuperando, gracias," he replied. The twins awed that he understood their language.

"¿Puedes hablar español también?" the one with the "Minus" sign gawked. "¡Eso es increíble!" Beast Boy came over to see Ash, grateful to be alive.

"Looks like you and Mas y Menos could get along well," he viewed. "Who knew the great trainer could speak Spanish?"

"I didn't want to use it unless there's someone who spoke it," he admitted.

"Yeah, we could've used you on the Atlantic Coast," Bumblebee scoffed as she met with Ash. "Heard you got a lot of pop. Bumblebee's the name." She and Ash shook hands.

"Nice to meet you. Now that I think about it, there are bee-like Pokémon that could dig your look."

"Oh, you don't say!" Meeting the members of Titans East helped Ash's mood. The week since his recovery, Kole and Robin helped Ash with rehabilitation. This included strength and balance. Raven, Beast Boy, Gnarrk and Starfire participated in the rehab. They knew Ash wanted to get back on his feet. During that time, Kole snuggled with Ash every time they slept. Gnarrk saw the two. Despite him knowing Kole more than Ash did, he smiled at the sight. One night, Kole had a plan.

"I've been thinking..." she started. "I know our relationship's still early on..."

"Yeah, I'm still trying to make sense how we're now a couple," Ash chuckled, Kole joining.

"I know, right? I'm thinking we cap off our new relationship with a date." Ash gulped. He's still recovering from taking a blast from Light.

"A date?"

"We can have it at the Tower. That way, it won't exert much energy and those fangirls out there won't know about our new coupling." Ash laughed and reeled Kole closer, not trying to aggravate any injuries from his fight.

"Deal! Never been on a date..."

"Really? Neither have I." Seeing the pair, Beast Boy walked from the infirmary to the rest of the Titans with Pikachu and Silkie nearby.

"I think we can help Kole on her request," he announced. Others blinked to the news.

"B, what are you talking about?" asked Cyborg.

"Kole wants to take Ash out on a date." The Titans and Gnarrk gawked to the idea.

"Their flowers are blooming fast!" cheered Starfire. Gnarrk agreed with his grunts.

"I'm surprised you actually agree to B's report, Nark," Cyborg again misnamed.

"That's… _Gnarrk!"_ the girls and Robin snapped.

"Okay, okay! I'll get… _Gnarrk_ down before we send him home." The next night, Robin helped Ash dress for their date. Cyborg ordered a carryout for pizza and Starfire and Beast Boy rented a movie. Beast Boy wanted an alien invasion flick, but a slap across the back of the head said otherwise. That evening, Kole and Ash were alone in the infirmary. They enjoyed pizza as Ash wore a blue button-down shirt with a black t-shirt underneath and clean slacks. Kole wore a pink dress, nothing complicated.

"Have you thought about how your friends will react when you return to your world?" she asked.

"Considering I fell from a bridge, I believe they think Pikachu and I died," Ash pondered. "I hate to think that they've given me and my Pokémon a funeral already." Kole had a slice but instead of eating it, she gave it to Ash.

"Open wide!" Playing along, Ash opened his mouth and took a bite before Kole reeled the slice back. After their meal, they two watched a romantic comedy. There were scenes which the dating shared laughs.

"Never thought a 'Robin Hood' movie had this much humor going for them."

"Right? That number and dance, that's burned in my mind for a long time." At a love scene, Kole scooted to Ash, nuzzling her head to Ash's. Elsewhere, Cyborg exited his room where Beast Boy stood.

"What are you doing in there?" he asked.

"Just finishing my latest creation," Cyborg reported. "It's my gift to Ash and Pikachu… and maybe his friends when we see them." That's when Cyborg lost his smile. "Of course, I think it will be the last time we do." Beast Boy could only wonder what Cyborg meant. What could Cyborg have worked on? Ash and Kole slept after their date together. If Cyborg's honest, this would be the last night together.

* * *

TO BE CONCLUDED...


	10. Home of the Titan

Chapter 10/Final: Home of the Titan

The morning came for the Titans Tower. Ash and Kole slept soundly after their date. Most of the Titans were in the main room. Robin fixed himself some breakfast, Raven drank herbal tea and Beast Boy played a fighting game. Starfire fed Pikachu and Silkie as she looked through Ash's device. Robin observed this sight. "You think you're gonna find a Pokémon you like in there?" he teased. Starfire wasn't concerned.

"I believe there are more forms of Pikachu that are in this device," she pondered. Looking through the device, she found something that made her squeal so loud, the water around the tower made waves. It also stirred Ash and Kole from their sleep and Beast Boy fumbled his controller. Her cheer couldn't have been worse. Beast Boy's opponent in the game took advantage and knocked his character out, losing the round. "This is so adorable!" Beast Boy would wonder what the outburst was about if not for her scream.

"Star, I was three rounds away from an achievement!" he argued. Robin didn't think Beast Boy's quest was a big deal.

"It's just a game, Beast Boy," he reassured. "You'll get another chance." Starfire showed Robin her joy: a tiny yellow mouse like Pikachu but with a smaller tail, ears and pink cheeks.

"Is this mouse not just the cutest?" she cooed. She hit the play button.

"Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokémon," the device recorded. "Unlike its evolved form of Pikachu, Pichu's electric sacs have yet to develop and will shock themselves." Holding the device, Starfire began to picture herself holding a Pichu.

"Suddenly, I fear for any Pokémon that's within Starfire's grasp," Raven mulled. Ash and Kole entered the main room to see the commotion.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"We could've slept through midday together without that shout, Star," Kole complained. Pikachu ran up to Ash and joined on his shoulder with Kole offering a friendly little pet.

"Star saw a Pichu on your PokéDex," Robin answered. Starfire became eager to question Pikachu's origin.

"So how long did you have Pichu before it evolved to your best friend?" she wondered. Ash and Pikachu blinked before he cleared the air.

"Star, Pikachu's been my first Pokémon before I saw a Pichu," he clarified. Starfire seemed perplexed by the reply. Before anyone could ask for an explanation, Cyborg entered the room with news of his own.

"Morning, Ash!" he greeted. "How's your body?" Ash turned to Cyborg, greeting him with a high-five.

"Not all the way there but it's better than it was a week ago." Cyborg believed him, his body moving about what it was before the battle in the Arctic.

"Well, your other friends will have to do the rest of your rehab. I just finished an invention to open dimensions and found one partaking your world." Starfire and Kole feared about Ash's fate. "I'm getting you home, dude." The news brought some heartbreak to the other Titans. Raven didn't react to the information. Ash, willing to return to his lifestyle, nodded to the detail. On the roof, Cyborg's invention started to warm up. It was a tower with a satellite dish attached to a computer tower. "This should take about half an hour to warm up before it's in use. I've got it programmed to send you back to the day after your fall from your world." Ash blinked again to the information.

"You can go that far back?"

"Well, think about it: you've been here for about three weeks. I assume by that time, everyone searching would rule you and your Pokémon dead. You would've had that funeral or memorial for you, black ribbons over your pictures..." Pikachu squeaked in protest. He heard enough.

"I see what you mean." Raven came forward first and met with Ash.

"I'm not normally known to show affection," she admitted before hugging Ash. Kole smiled to seeing the affectionate hug. "Don't ignore your meditation." Ash nodded, not wanting the wrath of a half-demon. Starfire came next with an armful of silver beaded necklaces.

"I know it is not the time of the year for this but I am willing to make an acceptation," she explained. "There is a holiday on Tamaran called Blorthog. It is the festival of friendship and these necklaces are my gift to your Pokémon." Realizing her request, Ash released his Pokémon for her gifts. "Soon enough, rekma will occur." She began placing the necklaces around the heads of the Pokémon, flying to ring Snorlax and kneeling for Phanpy. "However, these beads are the links between us as friends, Tamaraneans, Teen Titans and Pokémon alike." With one more around Pikachu, her dressing ended.

"By rekma..." wondered Ash.

"Rekma is the bonds weakening and drifting apart among friends." Hearing the meaning, Ash realized the concept of their departure.

"Star, my Pokémon and I may be going back to our world, but at no point will we forget who we've been friends with." Starfire smiled and hugged Ash, nearly forgetting about the injuries he still had.

"You are indeed a friend that I will love, despite that Kole is your betrothed." That's when Ash recalled something else.

"Which reminds me..." Ash dug into his pocket and pulled the T-Communicator out. "Robin, I won't be needing this anymore." Seeing the device, Robin gulped.

"Your T-Communicator?" he figured.

"I won't be needing it. When I return back to my world, I'll be back to being a Pokémon trainer, no longer a Teen Titan. Don't get me wrong, I still had a blast with you guys. Could do with less of… them." Looking down, those on the roof saw the fangirls cheering for Ash.

"At least some not wanting you," Beast Boy shrugged. Robin looked to have taken the T-Communicator from Ash's hand, but pushed it back at him.

"You keep it," he denied. Ash looked a little surprised.

"You sure, Robin?" he gasped.

"It's yours. While we may not be able to communicate when you crossover, the T-Communicator is more than just a way to talk to us. It's also a symbol of what you've become. You may be going back to being a Pokémon trainer… but you'll always be a Teen Titan." Ash wasn't sure he wanted to keep the T-Communicator but from Robin's insistence, he caved.

"Thanks." Cyborg managed to work his machine as it revved up.

"Okay, it's starting to form," he announced. To Ash, his home world awaits.

"Ready to head home, Pikachu?" Kole came to Ash's side, perhaps a last kiss before leaving.

"Let me come with," she requested. "I want to meet your friends." Ash and Pikachu weren't sure how to reply to his new girlfriend. Meanwhile on the other land, Brock, May and Max exited a building with a red "P" on the front. May looked like she didn't get a wink of sleep.

"May, come on!" urged Max. May didn't recognize her brother's plea. To Brock, she felt responsible for Ash's fate.

"May's still feeling bad about what happened," he summarized. "Listen, May… Ash wouldn't go down so easily. He's survived plenty of falls beforehand, he can survive what happened." To May, even if Ash did survive, he's still may have been greatly injured and she blamed herself.

"If I wasn't in so much of a rush..." she whined, her tears flowing down. "If I didn't force everyone to hurry..." The boys looked on, helpless to aid her.

"Now I feel bad for her and I didn't do anything," Max murmured. Suddenly, a flash to the boys' side.

"Now what?!" gasped Brock. Looking after the flash, they saw a rift opening.

"Okay, who summoned a portal?" That's when the boys looked through the portal, finding their lost trainer.

"Ash!" they cheered in unison. May heard the cheers and turned as Pikachu leaped through the portal first and ran to Max and Brock before Ash and Kole joined.

"Pikachu!" squealed Max as he embraced Pikachu in a hug. May saw Ash's Pokémon, a sign that he'd lived. Cyborg had a piece of advice for Kole about crossing over.

"You only have ten minutes before the portal closes," he warned. Kole nodded before Ash leaped in. She followed. Brock was the first to spot the boy that fell "the night before."

"Ash, you're okay!" he shouted. May heard his name and saw him with Kole not far behind.

"Brock!" called out Ash. "Max!" Kole saw the boys, somewhat smiling at Max for how he handled Pikachu. Seeing Ash, May dashed and embraced the one she endangered.

"Ash!" she cried as she hugged him. The squeeze wasn't as strong as Starfire but he did wince at the pain he still lingered.

"Easy, May! I'm still hurt!" May unwrapped her arms and saw Ash holding his ribs in discomfort. Once standing straight up, May wanted to apologize for her actions.

"Ash, I'm sorry about trying to get to the next Pokémon Contest without thinking. I know you're trying to protect me and I..." Tears still trickled down her face.

"Relax. Everything is fine." May gasped, his resolution surprising her.

"That's what you gotta love about Ash," Kole smirked. "He's a friend regardless what you do to him." Now, his friends recognized Kole's presence.

"Almost forgot you came with him," Max realized.

"Sorry, Max. I'm Kole… and you could say that Ash and I happen to be dating." Brock's jaw dropped a few seconds after Kole's confession.

"WHAT?!" he gawked. Brock may be in dismay but Max grinned to the pink-haired girl's announcement.

"Whoa, Ash!" he chuckled. "A lucky Arcanine if you ask me." To Ash, he believed May would be jealous of his friend from Pallet Town getting a girl like him. Much to his surprise, May somewhat accepted her.

"Considering what I did to put Ash through his state, you're more deserving to have him than I could," she offered. Kole giggled as she shook May's hand.

"Like Ash wants to say, don't worry about it," she calmly replied. "Besides, he wanted to be back here with you guys." May smiled but Max turned to Brock who crouched down in a fetal position.

"How is he the one to get a girlfriend and not me?!" he whimpered. The others saw Brock, different reactions from each face.

"Considering how often Max pulls him away from any girl he chases..." May recalled.

"He's hopeless," Max mulled.

"I would say that he needs to take my advice but that's a tall order for him to understand," Ash shrugged before remembering the portal. "Anyway, I think you need to get back. The portal's gonna close soon."

"You're right," Kole acknowledged. "I don't wanna keep Gnarrk waiting. Perhaps we can see each other again." Ash bobbed a nod.

"I'm sure we will." Trusting his word, Kole kissed Ash which awed Pikachu and the siblings.

"That's adorable," May cooed with Pikachu on her shoulder. After parting lips, Kole dashed off to the portal and entered. In a flash, the portal vanished. That's when Max noticed the necklace on Pikachu given to him by Starfire.

"What's this?" he asked. Pikachu squeaked to say he liked the beads.

"Someone gave us these necklaces to honor Blorthog," Ash clarified. "I'll explain on the way." To May, the trip would need to wait.

"What about your ribs?" she asked in concern. Ash scoffed to his injuries.

"All we're doing is walking. It'll also be great to work these back in shape."

"Which is more than what we can say about Brock at this point in time," Max teased. Getting back up, Brock tried to put a brave face on all that occurred.

"He's right," he agreed to Ash's assessment. "Besides, we're nearby the next town holding the contest." The mentioning brought May to cheer before settling for Ash.

"You know, if you didn't show up just now or before we got to the next Pokémon Contest," she started. "I would've done my next show in your memory." Ash nodded to her wish.

"By the way, I know I told you to ease off the hug," he brought up. "No offense but I've been hugged a heck of a lot harder." May gulped, the thought of someone squeezing Ash to death.

"Yeesh! Was it harder to breathe?"

"Much harder." The trainers began to walk off to the next town, continuing their journey.

(Months later, Professor Oak's Ranch, Pallet Town)

Ash lied under a tree with Pikachu and some more creatures, one being a purple monkey with a puffed-up paw for a tail. "That was one exhausting adventure," he huffed. Pikachu agreed. "All we can look forward to is the next region and the next league. Right now, it's to spend time with you guys before we're leaving for-" A chime sounded, alerting the Pokémon nearby. It was a familiar tone but Ash dug in his pocket. He pulled the T-Communicator out. To Ash, it wasn't possible. "The Titans? How?" That's when a portal merged. A young black man in a gray mask and blue hood used a trump. "What's going on?" Starfire flew through the portal first.

"Ash!" she yelled as she hugged Ash when meeting him, the squeeze as strong as ever.

"Starfire… Nice to see you again… and feel the air leave my lungs… Okay, let go!" Starfire relented as the other Titans entered the ranch, including Kole who met with Ash.

"Hey, handsome!" she greeted before the two kissed. Robin and another pink-haired girl came to see Ash. Her grayish skin was like Raven's while her hair resembled a horseshoe and she wore dark purple/black leather clothes.

"Ash!" called out Robin. Ash clapped hands and bumped shoulders.

"Robin!" he replied. "What's up?"

"Thought we come over to see how you're doing." Ash chuckled before the new pink-haired saw him. "Are your friends around here." Ash bowed to the question.

"May's going on a new adventure on her own to the Johto Region, and Max and Brock had gone to their homes in Petalburg and Pewter Cities." The Titans missed their chance to meet Ash's friends. "Meantime, I'm waiting word on any new leagues for me to try out after I turned down an offer to run my own Pokémon gym or Frontier stage."

"Always on the move, right?" concluded Cyborg. Ash nodded, agreeing to the idea. That's when the new pink-haired girl spoke up.

"So, this is the young Titan who bashed former bozo teammates of mine?" she noticed. It took Ash a little while to think before having a guess to who she referred to.

"You don't mean Gizmo and Mammoth, right?" he guessed.

"Yeah, the same ones, dude," Beast Boy confirmed with a green dinosaur by him. The yellowish-green dinosaur had a leaf on its head and green buds around its neck. "Now could you advise this Pokémon to back from me?" Ash giggled before helping Beast Boy.

"Don't worry, Bayleef. They're friends of mine." Bayleef chirped and acknowledged the Titans.

"Anyway, this is Jinx," Robin introduced. "She's a former member of H.I.V.E., and now's an honorary Teen Titan. Same with Herald who brought us here." Herald came forward and shook Ash's hand.

"You may be cute for a young man, let alone a Titan," Jinx complimented. "But we've already got partners, as does Robin." To Ash, he thought Robin and Jinx were a pair like himself with Kole.

"Wait… not you two..." Jinx laughed and shook her head.

"Not her, Ash," Robin corrected. Starfire came forward with a blue mouse in her arms. The mouse had rather long nose and four red spots on its back.

"Robin and I have started dating," she clarified. "Our relationship started in Tokyo, a month after Cyborg brought you back." The mouse in her arms awed the news.

"Seems Cyndaquil likes the word," Ash named. "But that's awesome for you two. Congrats!" Starfire giggled while Raven watched on with a crow on her arm. The crow looked like it had a spiked hat and a beak which was rather large.

"I think this place might be suitable for me, especially with something like this," she praised. Ash turned to find the half-demon with the crow.

"You and Murkrow look ideal together." Raven itched Murkrow's beak, pleasing the bird.

"Anyway, Ash," Cyborg spoke up. "How'd you do with the Battle Frontier that you mentioned?"

"I completed it. All seven Battle Frontier symbols are back home if you wanna see." Kole hugged Ash from behind as her praise.

"Never doubt the Teen Titan trainer once," she laughed. Ash giggled to the praise.

"Anyway, would you like to stop by my house? Mom's making Deep Dish Chili Dog Pizzas and I could show you my winnings." Kole and Starfire wanted to go. Then Ash remembered Beast Boy's disapproval of meat. "Don't worry, Beast Boy. I'm sure Mom can whip up a salad." Beast Boy nodded to the suggestion.

"Kole's right," he realized. "Never doubt you for a second." Before the group could start their way through the Pokémon, a group of evil laughing. All turned to the laughter to find a black helicopter with a red "R" on the nose. Inside, a trio. In white uniforms with matching red "R" emblems, a crimson redhead woman and an ice-violet man. Along with the two humans was a white cat with a curled tail and gold oval charm stuck on its forehead.

"Welcome back to Pallet Town!" the redhead started. "Now prepare for trouble!"

"We're finally here!" the ice-violet-haired snickered. "Might wanna make it double!"

"An evil as old as the galaxy!"

"Sent here to fulfill our destiny-" The ice-violet-haired stopped when he saw Beast Boy. "Jessie, skin isn't suppose to be green, right?"

"Who cares, James!" The Titans looked rather perplexed to who piloted the helicopter.

"I do not understand the two and their white cat," Starfire wondered.

"That's Team Rocket," Ash replied. "They've been after me to steal Pikachu for a long time." Starfire and Kole gasped to the information.

"Dude, not cool!" snapped Beast Boy.

"It will be once we leave youse all in da dust!" the cat mewed. This got Beast Boy's attention.

"Wait, that cat can talk?" Starfire wasn't willing to have Ash and Pikachu at risk.

"A pair of adults going after a young man like you for your partner?" she growled before flying up to the Rockets. The three freaked out at seeing the Tamaranean airborne.

"How's that twerpette flying?!" gawked James.

"You three! No shame among going after a young man for a mouse that can be found in the world? There is a saying from my world, and you are Klorbag Varblenelks!" James and the cat blinked to the name from Starfire.

"Does anyone know what she just said?" the cat asked. "I may need a translator for this."

"Well, it's not a language I'm familiar with, Meowth," James itched. Jessie roared to the name.

"How dare you!" she snarled. James and Meowth blinked to Jessie's reaction.

"Wait, you understood that?!" they gawked in surprise.

"She just insulted us! I don't care that she can fly, she's still a twerpette!" Starfire fired eye beams, snapping the propellers from the helicopter. It fell onto the trees, breaking the fall and crashing rather softly, scores of Pokémon fleeing. The three exited from the downed vehicle, relatively uninjured and stumbled to find the Titans looking down at them. "This isn't over… not until Pikachu's ours!" The Titans armed themselves, ready to take Team Rocket out.

"Why don't you give the word," Robin offered. Ash blinked and turned to the leader of the Titans.

"The word?" he repeated.

"Well, it's your home. You have my consent to say it." Ash nodded, ready to unleash the Titans on those who've pursued him for so long.

"Been wanting to say it for a long time..." Team Rocket faced Titans. They should have surrendered. Ash couldn't have asked for better friends, let alone a girlfriend with superpowers. There's only one thing he needed to say. "Titans, go!"

THE END.

(That was enjoyable, and I hope everyone reading this had fun as well. Okay, because of multiple discussions, I'll be starting W.I.T.C.H. soon, one because of discussions and two, a tie within my polls between Digimon Frontier and RWBY. I still have invites for my Summer story to do, including Pokémon up next. Which series will it be? Stay tuned.)


End file.
